Un Nuevo Camino
by Alex Uzumaki Hyuga
Summary: Despues de terminada la guerra Naruto seguía dispuesto a continuar con su camino ninja, pero ha comenzado a considerar su vida romántica, Sasuke y una conversación escuchada por accidente le ayudaran a emprender ese dificil camino junto con sus demas compañeros de generacion (parejas canon & fic)
1. SENTIMIENTOS

La historia se me complico un poco por que decidí dividirla en 2 partes y me atore gracias a los géneros que escogí en un principio (le món), todo lo demás sigue igual, aunque tratare de incluir un poco más de acción, este capítulo, aunque es parecido espero y despierte el mismo interés que el original, actualizare quizá quincenalmente.

Los recursos para la lectura de este capítulo son:

Letra Negrita-Cursiva= Dialogo de los personajes

Letras entre * son los pensamientos y sueños de los personajes

Letra cursiva= Narración y reacciones de los personajes.

Los escenarios se encuentran entre paréntesis.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Por fin el horizonte se podía ver tan claro, después de tanto tiempo la cuarta guerra shinobi al fin había terminado, las 5 grandes naciones habían sufrido varias bajas en el campo de batalla y destrozos en sus respectivas aldeas, lo que Sakura no se explicaba era como sus 2 excompañeros habían podido hacerse más daño del que ya habían recibido, era algo que pensó que ya habían superado, pero no, al final Sasuke tenía que seguir siendo tan obstinado y eso la había llevado a esta situación tan extenuante_

(Hospital de Konoha)

 ** _-Sakura esto es un caos, esas enfermeras no se pueden quedar en paz por nada del mundo-_** _Ino resoplo aire para des estresarse_ **_-mira que insistir con el cuidado de este par de idiotas-_**

 ** _-Maldita sea, tendré que salir y hablar con ellas, bastantes heridos hay como para que ellas se pongan a coquetear con Naruto y Sasuke-_** _Sakura se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto cuando se topó con Hinata_ _ **-vaya nuestra enfermera estrella llego Ino-**_ _Sakura sonrió cálidamente a Hinata_

 ** _-Sakura san que ha pasado con Naruto kun, apenas y salí de la ducha me vine directo al hospital, aún me preocupa el estado en el que llegó no puedo entender cómo es que acabo perdiendo el brazo, me siento triste, al final de todo no pude protegerlo tal y como me lo prometí-_**

 ** _-No deberías de preocuparte tanto por este idiota, espero que hoy despierten es su segundo día que no reaccionan, en cuanto a por que termino así, bueno… peleo contra Madara y no suficiente con eso también tuvo que pelear contra Kaguya-_** _un pesado suspiro se escuchó en Sakura y continuo_ _ **– entiendo tu sentimiento, pero trata de tomarlo con calma y veras que en menos de lo que esperamos él estará como de costumbre, no sé por qué a veces pienso que haces demasiado por el-**_

 ** _-Bu...bu...bueno se...se...sería inútil mentirte, me preocupa su estado de salud, y me siento en deuda con él así que cuidarlo mientras está convaleciente es lo menos que me puedo permitir hacer-_**

 ** _-Vaya Hinata otra vez aquí, espero que tu padre sepa que te estás haciendo cargo de Narubaka, la frentona me asigno, pero cuando te lo propones eres muy insistente-_** _en el rostro de Ino se dibujó una sonrisa pícara_ _ **-sería bueno que un poco de esa insistencia la usaras a tu favor para conquistar a ese idiota-**_

 ** _-Inooo no seas tan impertinente con Hinata, hiciste que se sonrojara, pero... Hinata ¿qué es lo que sientes por Naruto? -_**

 ** _\- ¿¡Eeeeeeeeeh!? Bu… bueno sé que él te ama y que las cosas no son como uno siempre desea pero... desde pequeña lo admire y pensé que hasta ahí llegaría mi sentimiento hacia él pero no, conforme paso el tiempo mi admiración se convirtió en querer y al final termine amándolo fue tan rápido que cuando me di cuenta mi corazón casi se salía de mi pecho después de todo ese sentimiento era algo grande para una niña de 7 años, pensé mucho en decírselo lo pensé tanto y lo intente miles de veces pero por mi estúpida pena nunca se lo eh dicho-_** _en el rostro de Hinata se veía una mueca de tristeza que Ino y Sakura rápidamente detectaron_

 ** _\- ¿Con que así es?, todos lo suponíamos Hinata-_** _ante lo dicho por Sakura un sonrojo se vio en Hinata_ _ **-les contare algo, pero quiero que quede entre nosotras, así como se lo pedí a Kiba, Hinata... yo... me le declare a Naruto hace tiempo...-**_

 ** _\- ¿Enserió? Ya veo Sakura san, pero ¿por qué no han formalizado su relación? acaso te avergüenzas de Naruto kun-_** _Ino suspiraba con pesadez y Hinata dejaba salir algunas lágrimas que se ocultaban gracias a su flequillo_

 ** _\- ¡Queeeee! ¿Cómo diablos llegaste a pensar eso Hinata? Escúchame primero, fue una estupidez la que hice pues pensé que así se detendría su búsqueda por Sasuke, pero me equivoque... ese día fue el día que decidí olvidar a Sasuke y ponerle fin a nuestro sufrimiento, ese día fui a buscarlo al país del Hierro, Kakashi sensei y el capitán Yamato estaban con él y decidí decirle mis sentimientos pero... a pesar de eso me rechazo, cuando se lo dije todos se impactaron incluidos Rock Lee y Kiba, todos menos el idiota de Sai y Naruto, él... de inmediato se dio cuenta de que le mentía, ese día me dijo que no le gustaban las personas como yo, y desde ese día no ha vuelto a tocar el tema ni siquiera me ha pedido salir en una cita-_** _Sakura decidió volver su mirada y vio a una Ino sonriente y a una Hinata sorprendida con rastro de lágrimas en su rostro_ _ **-perdona por el mal entendido Hinata pero esto no fue fácil de decir, él es como un hermano para mí y tú eres una compañera a la cual estimo mucho y a la cual de ahora en adelante pienso ayudar con ese idiota, descansemos un poco y mejor vayamos por algo de comer chicas-**_ _salieron rumbo a la cafetería del hospital inconscientes de que su plática tenía más testigos de los que pensaban_

 ** _-Que es lo que piensas usuratonkachi-_** _tenían tiempo de haber recuperado el conocimiento y Sasuke decidió ponerse algo comunicativo_ _ **-sabes que después de esto tendré que irme, dejándote por un tiempo, pero no solo a ti, eso también la incluye a ella-**_

 ** _-No sé qué pensar, nunca me había imaginado algo así dattebayo-_** _un poco de tristeza se notaba en Naruto_ _ **-sabes cuándo paso lo que Sakura chan dijo, había imaginado eso miles de veces en mi cabeza, pero cuando lo dijo no fue lo que esperaba, yo no seguía buscándote por ella, lo hacía por una promesa, después por un reto y al final por un anhelo, ese vacío que provoco su confesión me confundió totalmente quise pensar bien las cosas así que solo decidí desistir y dejar las cosas enfriarse... ella te ama y lo que yo siento por ella no sé qué sea, gustar... amar... son cosas que no entiendo y nunca eh sentido, me gusta el ramén pero ¿amar a Sakura chan?... Iruka sensei una vez me dijo que existían diferentes tipos de amor, solo sé que lo que ahora siento por Sakura chan es muy parecido al laso que nos une a ti y a mi dattebayo-**_

 ** _-A caso estas diciendo que me amas dobe-_** _levanto una ceja y decidió molestar al rubio_ _ **-espero que a la Hyuga le quede fuerza para un rival más-**_

 ** _-¿Que estás diciendo temeeeeee?, no quise decir eso idiota solo que no sé qué sienta por Sakura chan, lo que antes gritaba como amor ahora ya no puedo asegurarlo como en esos tiempos-_** _la venita que se le marco en la cien estaba palpitando_ _ **-y por lo que dijo Hinata chan... después de pensar bien las cosas pensé que tendría que pasar una eternidad para que alguna chica me notará pero ahora me vengo a dar cuenta de que Hinata siempre ha estado ahí aun cuando nadie me aceptaba ella ya pensaba en mí, no sé muy bien que hacer pero puedo decir muy seguro que tratare de acercarme a ella y conocerla poco a poco quizá si empezamos como amigos después podamos ser...-**_

 ** _-Shhhh-_** _se escuchó de parte de Sasuke_ _ **– cállate dobe puedo sentir acercándose el chacra de Sakura, no seas tan impulsivo y trata de no ser tan idiota, por primera vez en tu vida... Piensa antes de actuar-**_

 _Los ojos de Naruto se encontraban como platos_ _ **\- *que fue ese sermón de Sasuke teme* Claro que pienso las cosas y no soy un impulsivo dattebayo-**_ _gritaba con total exasperación el rubio_

 ** _-Vaya así que ya despertaron-_** _al escuchar los gritos de Naruto Sakura decidió adelantarse y encontrarse con sus compañeros_ _ **-el brazo lo perdieron peleando contra Kaguya, nunca tuvieron esa pelea, es más se llevan muy bien...-**_

 ** _-Pero Sakura chan; el teme y yo… -_**

 ** _-Así que será mejor que por el momento descansen después vendrá Tsunade shishou para revisarlos y hablar con ustedes-_** _Sakura puso una sonrisa falsa para disimular su última línea y que sus compañeras no sospecharan nada_

 ** _-Ho...hola Na...Na...Naruto kun como te encuentras-_** _un leve sonrojo se notó en las mejillas de Hinata quien acompañada de Ino iban entrando a la habitación_

 ** _-Dejando de lado lo de mi brazo me siento muy bien, eh podido reponer fuerzas Hinata y también eh despertado con muy buen humor-_**

 ** _-Qué bueno que estés un poco mejor, aunque lamento que por nuestra culpa Sasuke san y tu hayan perdido su brazo, debimos de ser más fuertes para poder pelear contra Kaguya-_**

 ** _-No hay de qué preocuparse Hi-na-ta chan, mi brazo es solo un pequeño sacrificio a cambio de traer…-_**

 _Sasuke interrumpió oportunamente a Naruto para que no dijera alguna estupidez_ _ **-No importa de hecho hubieran sido un estorbo, un brazo a cambio de salvarle el trasero a los estúpidos Kages es poco ante tal satisfacción, Hyuga-**_ _un extraño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, Ino y Sakura lo querían asesinar con la mirada_ _ **-como sea tu preocupación la aprecio, pero no es necesaria, los Uchiha no necesitamos esas estupideces, eso se lo dejo al dobe-**_

 ** _-Bueno viendo el buen estado de humor de nuestros pacientes creo que hoy podrás ir a descansar a tu casa Hinata, es mejor que atiendas tus pendientes, ya no es necesario que te quedes a cuidar a Naruto-_** _Sakura le guiño el ojo e instantáneamente hablo el rubio_

 ** _-Vaya Hinata chan no me digas que has venido a cuidarme en estos días, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco pero no tenías que hacerlo dattebayo-_** _un muy sonrojado Naruto se podía observar bajando el rostro mientras que Hinata desencajaba su rostro_ _ **-apenas y me den de alta te prometo que iré a hablar con tu padre para disculparme por las molestias que les pude haber causado, y bueno emmmm… mmmm… ya se, que tal si para compensarte te invito a Ichiraku-**_ _una Hinata totalmente sorprendida empezó a ver nublosa su vista y ante todos se desplomo al piso_ _ **-eeeeeeh Hinata chaaaaaan-**_

 ** _-Idiota-_** _fue todo lo que pudo susurrar Sasuke a su molesto amigo_

(Hospital en la tarde)

 ** _\- ¿Qué demonios pensaban par de mocosos idiotaaaaaas? -_** _Tsunade se encontraba más que enojada con los héroes de la cuarta guerra_ _ **-tu Uchiha con tu estúpida idea de cambiar el mundo y tu Naruto... tuuu con esa insistencia de traer de vuelta a Sasuke…-**_

 ** _-No tientes a tu suerte Tsunade aun en mi estado...-_**

 ** _-Cállate Sasuke que tu "estado" no es muy envidiable, crees que lo que hiciste se olvidara de la noche a la mañana solo porque ayudaste a terminar la guerra, mañana habrá una audiencia con el consejo y con los líderes de los clanes, así que no me jodas con tus tonterías de chico malo-_** _pero algo la saco más de quicio Naruto se estaba burlando de Sasuke_ _ **-y tu Naruto, para ti será suficiente no tener tu brazo por algunos meses, quizá años o mejor cuando me den ganas de hacer una prótesis para ustedes, par de idiotas-**_ _Naruto puso sus ojos en blanco, su sonrisa se había borrado totalmente_

 ** _-Mañana será entonces, en cuanto a tu estúpida prótesis no la necesito, espero que el dobe cumpla con su promesa y si es así no veo el por qué necesite de tu ayuda o acaso...-_** _una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en su rostro_ _ **-no me digas que es tu muestra de agradecimiento por acabar con el tipo que dejo casi muertos a los 5 Kages, si es eso tal vez considere visitar a los 4 inútiles restantes haber que regalos me tienen-**_ _Tsunade apretó sus puños eh hizo lo posible por no golpearlo se dirigió a la puerta y antes de retirarse voltio hacia Sasuke_ _ **-Veo que no piensas cambiar, algo característico de Orochimaru, mañana cuando seas dado de alta vendré por ti y será mejor que ruegues porque tu castigo no sea la muerte-**_ _sin más que decir se retiró azotando la puerta detrás de ella_

 ** _-Creo que te pasaste con Tsunade obaachan teme, ella solo quería ayudar, mañana yo también iré a esa audiencia y si te comportas de esta forma no podré hacer nada-_**

 ** _-Hump... Ella fue la que entro diciendo y gritando estupideces no puedo reaccionar de otra forma-_** _Sasuke respiro hondo para recuperar la calma_ _ **-además acerca de lo que dijo tiene razón tengo que recibir un castigo por mis pecados, sé que tú intensión de ayudarme es sincera porque siempre terminas por ayudar a todo el que lo necesite, pero eso es algo que no soporto de ti, deberías de empezar a preocuparte más por ti, mañana ve a la mansión Hyuga a arreglar tus cosas en vez de ir a salvar mi trasero, sé que te pido imposibles pero ve por esa chica no seas tan idiota como para ignorar lo que escuchamos en la mañana-**_

 ** _-Vamos teme no es nada, sé que podre ir maña a la residencia Hyuga cuando tu audiencia haya terminado, además quiero pensar que decir no creo que su padre este muy contento con que ella haya venido a cuidarme olvidándose de su clan, que su padre vuelva a excluirla es lo último que quiero para ella-_**

(Cuarteles Ambu a la mañana siguiente)

 ** _-Como saben estamos aquí para discutir la situación de Uchiha Sasuke, la presencia de las personas más influyentes y líderes de los clanes de Konoha han sido convocados aquí para decidir el futuro de uno de los principales héroes de la guerra, sabemos de su pasado como ninja renegado y también que fue alumno de Orochimaru, pero no debemos pasar por alto su contribución en la guerra-_** _las palabras de Tsunade habían atapado a todos nadie atinaba a tomar la palabra hasta que Hiashi decidió hablar_

 ** _-Lo que dice Tsunade-sama es muy cierto todos pudimos ver su desempeño durante la guerra y fue parte fundamental para que la alianza saliera victoriosa, pero… ese no debe ser el factor decisivo para tomar nuestra decisión. Deben de ser conscientes que la decisión que tomemos será juzgada por el mundo shinobi y los demás Kages-_**

 ** _-Sé que Sasuke se fue por su cuenta, pero nunca intento algo contra Konoha, aunque afecto a otras aldeas él siempre lo hizo engañado por las circunstancias, hay cosas que muchos no saben y si tuvieran conocimiento creo que le deben mucho a Sasuke-_** _las palabras de Naruto hacían meditar un poco casi a todos_

 _Al ver el progreso Kakashi complemento lo dicho por Naruto_ _ **-En resumen, Sasuke aun al conocer la verdad, aun así, no atento contra Konoha, creo que su castigo no debe de ser tan severo, nunca daño a alguien directamente y los afectados hasta ahora solo quieren lo mejor para el-**_

 _Shikamaru analizaba cada una de las posibilidades_ _ **-Sé que no hizo nada contra la aldea pero... que les asegura que la alianza no se puede ver en peligro si lo dejamos libre, quien nos asegura que permanecerá fiel a la aldea todo el tiempo, sé que algún día fuimos a una misión para traerle de vuelta pero eso lo hice por Naruto y por una orden de la Hokage, yo no confió del todo en él, pero se presentó de buena gana y pudiendo escapar no lo hizo, vino a espaldas de la Hokage y no hizo nada raro la decisión de mi parte es que no volviera que se quede como un renegado tal y como el decidió-**_ _Naruto no creía lo que escuchaba apretó sus puños y se mordió los labios para no gritar_ _ **-Shikamaru tu no lo conociste, sé que puede llegar a ser inestable pero yo...-**_

 ** _-Cállate dobe Shikamaru hace bien al suponer cada escenario, el castigo que me impongan lo acatare no quiero empeorar la situación...-_** _Sasuke se quedó sorprendido pues a sus espaldas se escuchó una voz que era la que menos esperaba_

 ** _-Este mocoso ayer tuvo su misma actitud arrogante y para mi debería de ser como Shikamaru dice, los Kages nos dieron libertad para manejar este asunto, pero él tiene un factor a su favor, quizá no creamos en él, pero ¿alguien puede dudar de Naruto? -_** _ante las palabras de Tsunade solo Hiashi atino a responder_

 ** _-Creo que Uzumaki ha peleado para ganarse ese privilegio, la pregunta aquí seria si él está dispuesto a asumir la responsabilidad, es decir, si Sasuke pone en riesgo la alianza tu podrás detenerlo, borrando del mapa su constante presencia, asumirás el castigo que se te dé a causa de su fallo-_**

 ** _-Él no tiene que responder ya dije que...-_** _Sasuke fue interrumpido por Naruto, pues vio que su paciencia se estaba acabando_

 ** _-Yo lo detendré, pero no solo borraría su presencia, ambos moriríamos yo no puedo asegurar sobrevivir en una pelea a muerte contra él, así que si él falla mataran a dos pájaros de un tiro-_** _Sasuke abrió los ojos ante la afirmación de su amigo y en el fondo sabía que ya le debía mucho_

 ** _-Creo que lo mejor será seguir la idea de Shikamaru, dejarlo libre y para dejar satisfechos a los Kages le brindaremos el apoyo de la aldea en secreto, así que tendremos que asumir el riesgo y confiar en Naruto hasta ahora ha demostrado que se puede confiar en él y que si Sasuke falla el hará lo que dijo, además cuando hagamos saber que es una petición del héroe de la guerra no pondrán mucha resistencia-_** _todos se pusieron a pensar en lo que dijo Kakashi, era verdad Sasuke tenía de su lado a Naruto y Konoha también_

 _Al escuchar cada palabra expuesta cada uno de los asistentes dio su voto y así iniciar la deliberación para saber qué decisión tomar a muchos no les agradaba la idea, pero era una petición de Naruto además el prometió detenerlo y asumir la responsabilidad por su fallo, y aunque no les agradara Sasuke en cierta forma también era un héroe de guerra y eso debía de equilibrar las cosas, así que no tuvieron más remedio que no aplicar algún castigo._

(Puerta principal de Konoha medio día)

 ** _-Bien es hora de que tome mi rumbo, iré a ver cómo es el mundo ahora que ya puedo verlo con otros ojos-_** _extrañamente le vino un recuerdo y una leve opresión en el pecho le invadía pues ahí estaba despidiéndose de Kakashi y de Sakura_

 ** _-Sasuke kun, yo... yo quisiera que me dejaras ir contigo, no me importa si tengo que dejar la aldea solo déjame acompañarte esta vez-_** _un sonrojo notable invadía a Sakura tras esas palabras y esperaba una respuesta positiva pero no fue así_

 ** _-Sakura… este viaje es mi camino para limpiar mis pecados y no tiene nada que ver contigo-_** _la cara de la chica se desencajo totalmente sus ánimos fueron derribados de un golpe_ _ **-fueron muchos mis errores y eso solo me incumbe a mí, solo... espérame pronto volveré-**_ _Sasuke al decir sus últimas palabras alzo su mano para darle un toque en la frente a Sakura que desconcertada por el gesto solo atino a sonrojarse. Kakashi igual de desconcertado solo le dirigió unas palabras breves_ _ **-Sasuke el que quedes libre y sin castigo se lo debes a Naruto, esta vez no hagas una estupidez, creo que es hora de partir, alguien te está esperando-**_

 _Sin más que replicar más que ya lo sabía Sasuke tomo su camino y se detuvo después de avanzar un poco_ _ **-Pensé que no vendrías, te dije que no fueras tan idiota-**_ _soplo aire levemente al notar a Naruto el cual lo había ido a despedir_

 ** _-Es la última vez que te veré en mucho tiempo, quiero despedirme de forma correcta y diciéndote que... tienes un lugar al cual volver, tratare de ser más atento a las cosas, pero no esperes mucho-_**

 ** _-Eso ya lo sé dobe, cuando vayas a la mansión Hyuga habla con la chica y ten cuidado con el idiota de Hiashi recuerda que hoy salvaste mi trasero y eso es un punto malo para los planes que hayas pensado tener con su heredera-_** _un suspiro largo y profundo se oyó, demasiado raro para Naruto ver a su amigo así_ _ **-toma todo con calma con esa chica, yo volveré y no quiero encontrar ninguna sorpresa de ningún tipo escuchaste dobe, no te quiero muerto por alguien que no sea yo, no te quiero herido más de lo que yo te deje, no te quiero bajo la sombra de Hiashi ya que tú no eres así y por último y más importante no te quiero casado con ella-**_

 _Esto último no lo entendió Naruto pues internamente se preguntó quién era ella, si acaso Sasuke se refería a Hinata no podía entender así que solo le extendió su mano y vio alejarse a su amigo. Apenas lo vio alejarse tomo caminó hacia las puertas de la aldea donde lo esperaban su antiguo maestro y su mejor amiga._

 ** _-Naruto que es lo que haces aquí, pensé que ya estarías en el territorio de los Hyuga-_** _Sakura lo veía de forma reprobatoria_

 ** _-Bueno Sakura chan, tenía que ver al teme y despedirme de él-_**

 ** _-Tú no tienes remedio, bueno ya que estas aquí que tal si te invito a Ichiraku… pero tú pagas-_**

 ** _-Lo siento Sakura chan, tengo que ir a la mansión Hyuga y es algo que ya no puedo seguir posponiendo, bueno nos vemos luego-_**

 _Apenas y acabo de despedirse y salió corriendo hacia la mansión, dejando sorprendida a Sakura que solo lo vio alejarse poco a poco._

 ** _-Vaya, pues… suerte… Naruto, ojalá y no seas un idiota-_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Espero y les haya agradado esta reedición del primer capítulo, si les había gustado la historia lamentablemente no podre actualizar muy seguido ya que por causas laborales me queda muy poco tiempo para seguir escribiendo la historia, por lo pronto me enfocare en la reedición de los capítulos que subí, alguna sugerencia o critica son bienvenidas. Espero y comenten más, pues al final no supe si le iba gustando la historia o que opinaban de ella.


	2. EL PRIMER ACERCAMIENTO

Espero y les haya gustado la reedición del primer capítulo porque ya no sé qué tantas lecturas haya aumentado, aquí les traigo la actualización del segundo que se alargó un poco ya verán debido a que, me vi tentado a revivir a Neji, pero no me pude convencer así que lo siento por los fans del NejiTen.

Los recursos para la lectura de este capítulo son:

Letra Negrita-Cursiva= Dialogo de los personajes

Letras entre * son los pensamientos y sueños de los personajes

Letra cursiva= Narración y reacciones de los personajes.

Los escenarios se encuentran entre paréntesis.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Residencia Hyuga por la tarde)

 ** _-Hiashi sama, sé que pidió que no se le molestara, pero tiene una visita-_**

 ** _-Si no tiene cita o algún asunto importante con el clan dile que largo que no tengo...-_**

 _Hiashi fue sorprendió al verse interrumpido por la ama de llaves_ _ **-Hiashi sama... llego la visita que menciono Hinata sama, es… Uzumaki Naruto-**_

 _Hiashi abrió de golpe sus ojos y su cuerpo se tensó de forma simultanea eso era nuevo en él, pero aun así conservo la calma_ _ **-Qué remedio, hazlo pasar-**_

 _Aunque había pasado apenas un par de minuto para Hiashi esos minutos le habían parecido horas, y después de guardar pacientemente ese cierto tiempo ya tenia al rubio en cuestión frente a frente, Naruto no sabía cómo llego ahí y peor aún no sabía hablar de manera formal así que solo hablo sin pensar mucho_

 ** _-Hiashi... ¿Sama? - la cara del rubio era un monumento a la confusión -la razón por la que he venido es para pedir disculpas-_** _extrañamente su voz se entrecortaba_ _ **-sé que por mi culpa Hinata ha descuidado sus obligaciones en el clan, yo... yo no estaba consiente apenas ayer despertamos y me encontré con esa sorpresa, yo hubiera estado bien solo, pero Hinata…-**_

 ** _-Hinata fue a cuidarte bajo mi permiso, hiciste mucho por Neji, por el clan y por toda la alianza. Creo que es lo mínimo que podría haber hecho el clan o cualquier persona a la cual hayas ayudado y se sintiera en deuda contigo, ahora si eso es todo puedes marcharte-_**

 ** _-No, bueno tengo algo que quisiera pedirle, yo me siento en deuda con Hinata y la hice una invitación a Ichiraku como una retribución, quisiera que le permitiera acompañarme. Además, quería ver si puedo encontrar en Hinata una amiga más y que usted este consciente de ello-_** _Naruto levemente sonrojado veía fijamente a Hiashi_

 _Un suspiro muy grande se le escapó a Hiashi tras lo dicho por el rubio_ _ **-Normalmente me negaría, pero las cosas cambian, si ella está de acuerdo y si solo te acercas para una amistad creo que lo puedo permitir, pero… si pones tu sucia mano en mi hija yo buscare la forma de torturarte y luego matarte, entendiste Uzumaki-**_

 _Un escalofrió recorrió a Naruto nunca había sentido algo igual se estaba arrepintiendo de haber ido a hablar con Hiashi así que mejor se retiró haciendo una pequeña reverencia._

 ** _-Ko necesito que llames a Hinata, dile que venga a mi oficina, y cuando le avises quiero que vayas a buscar a Hanabi, ya se tardó mucho en regresar-_**

 _El guardián de Hinata salió en su búsqueda apenas y recibió la orden, pasados algunos minutos Hinata ya estaba frente a la oficina de su padre esperando por el permiso de él para poder entrar al interior; Hiashi apenas y había escuchado los pasos irse deteniendo la hizo pasar, cuando abrió sus ojos ya tenía enfrente a la mayor de sus hijas y empezó una conversación que esperaba nunca tener_

 ** _-Tal y como lo mencionaste, Naruto vino a hablar conmigo, también me dijo lo de Ichiraku, pero... me pidió algo que solo tu puedes decidir, me pidió permiso para formar una amistad contigo, según tú ya eran amigos ¿no?, he visto en ocasiones a ese chico con su compañera de equipo y no sé qué entienda por amistad, si decides aceptarlo espero que no afecte al clan, sé que ese chico influyo en los cambios que se están dando dentro, pero sabes que para un clan el orgullo es algo fundamental-_**

 ** _-E… e… en serio Naruto kun te pidió eso-_** _Hinata estaba tan roja como un tomate y jugando con sus índices_

 _Hiashi se sorprendió pues Hinata tenía tiempo sin tartamudear y lo que mas lo exaspero fue ese brillo tan peculiar en los ojos de su hija_ _ **-Si Hinata el chico tiene poco que se fue, seguro luego volverá para hacerte la invitación solo espero que pueda comportarse de forma discreta mientras estés con él, me gustaría enviarte con alguien, pero eso sería descortés de mi parte, solo quería comunicarte eso te puedes ir-**_

 _Al salir Hinata, Hiashi se sumió en sus recuerdos, tratando de reconocer esa sonrisa y ese brillo en los ojos que le parecían tan familiares, pero por mas que lo intentaba no lograba recordar de donde, hasta que una linda joven muy parecida a Hinata se le cruzó en la mente y claramente no le gusto lo que pudo deducir, pues esa joven era su difunta esposa._

(Calles de Konoha)

 _Por la calle se podía ver a un par de jóvenes caminando de forma muy relajada, las carcajadas de la pequeña se escuchaban a los alrededores de su camino, atrayendo así la atención de los aldeanos que estaban a su alrededor._

 ** _-No me imagine que fueras tan divertido, mira que antes casi te golpeo-_** _Hanabi sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho_

 ** _-Pues que te puedo decir yo, creí que eras una presumida e irritante persona, pero… también eres divertida-_** _Konohamaru apenas y logro disimular su nerviosismo_ _ **-ya que se hizo un poco tarde que tal si te invito a comer ramén-**_

 _Hanabi se sonrojo un poco pues era el primer chico que la invitaba a hacer algo que no tuviera que ver con el deber ninja, estaba por darle el si, pero sobre el hombro de Konohamaru pudo ver a Ko, el cual veía por los alrededores buscándola._

 ** _-La verdad si me gustaría, pero tengo que llegar a mi casa y si no lo hago pronto, mi padre quizá se moleste-_**

 ** _-Bueno entonces que tal si me dejas acompañarte a tu casa, así quizá podamos hablar un poco más-_**

 ** _-Lo siento, pero mandaron por mi y me tengo que ir, nos vemos en otra ocasión Konohamaru kun-_**

 _Konohamaru veía alejarse a la chica que había creído odiar, podía ver el leve contoneo de Hanabi al caminar, solo atinó a sonrojarse y a sonreír como idiota que ni siquiera noto a Naruto que ya se había colocado a su lado_

 ** _-Así que, espiando a una chica, eh Konohamaru-_** _Naruto veía hacia dónde se alejaba Hanabi, pero si interés alguno_ _ **-vaya que has crecido, que tal si te invito a Ichiraku y platicamos un poco-**_ _y así el aun pequeño Konohamaru y Naruto fueron hacia Ichiraku_

(Ichiraku)

 ** _-Naruto niichan tu conoces a Hanabi chan-_** _el chico esperaba la respuesta de Naruto totalmente atento_

 ** _-Bueno mmmm, creo que ella es la hermana menor de Hinata chan, las dos son hijas del líder del clan Hyuga-_** _Naruto quedo meditabundo pues no había tratado antes con la joven heredera_

 ** _-Vaya Naruto niichan ese es un clan muy importante en la aldea, como sea gracias por la ayuda, pero me tengo que ir, la próxima vez yo invitare el ramén-_** _Konohamaru se levanto del banco y salió corriendo hacia su casa_

 _Naruto quedo mas que sorprendido pues no sabia que es lo que inquietaba a su pequeño amigo, solo agito la mano para despedirse de él, pero cuando mas distraído estaba escucho una voz que le habló._

 ** _\- ¡Seria increíble que tu pudieras mantener una plática con Hiashi!, pagaría por ver eso Naruto-_**

 ** _\- ¡Ah Iruka senseiiiii!, cuanto tiempo sin verlo-_** _su característica sonrisa zorruna se dibujaba en su rostro_ _ **-para serle sincero ya lo hice, pues se lo debía a Hinata y créame me fue muy difícil no decir alguna tontería, es una persona aterradora me amenazó cuando le dije que me acercaría a Hinata para formar una amistad-**_

 ** _-Vaya así que has crecido Naruto, pero tengo curiosidad ¿Que no eran ya amigos Naruto?, bueno a decir verdad tienes una forma bastante peculiar de tratar a tus amigos, con Kiba y Sasuke te peleas a cada oportunidad y con Sakura te la pasas pidiéndole citas, ¿cómo crees que Hiashi se iba a quedar tan tranquilo? -_**

 ** _-Bueno el pulgoso de Kiba no tiene nada que ver y a Sakura chan ya no me interesa pedirle citas-_** _Naruto se quedo un poco serio y pensativo_ _ **-creo que ya éramos amigos, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de platicar a solas con ella, nunca tuve interés en acompañarla a casa pues quizá ella me odiaba como todos en aquel entonces, no la pude invitar a comer pues muy apenas y podía comer yo, nuca la invite a que pasáramos el rato cuando no estábamos de misión pues ella era muy rara pero aun así ella me parecía genial-**_

 _Iruka escuchaba sorprendido al rubio pues nunca lo había escuchado hablar así, dedujo lo evidente pero no quería poner más nervioso a su exalumno_ _ **-Con que es eso ¿eh? No cabe duda de que has crecido mucho Naruto, Hinata es una kunoichi bastante amable y cálida no creo que ella te odiara en aquel entonces. Se prudente Naruto, estamos hablando de la heredera del clan Hyuga si haces algo indebido ah Hiashi poco le importará que seas el hijo del Cuarto Hokage y créeme no te gustará averiguar lo que puede llegar a hacerte Hiashi-**_ _el rubio trago saliva pesadamente ahora Iruka lo había logrado poner nervioso_ _ **-Bueno ahora que te vi aprovecho para avisarte que mañana será la ceremonia a los caídos, serán a medio día no llegues tarde Naruto-**_

(Cuarto de Hinata)

 ** _-Neji niisan, espero que no mal entiendas mis acciones, pero... tú lo dijiste, yo moriría por Naruto kun sin pensarlo, estoy triste por tu ausencia sabes que en las noches eh llorado por la misma, pero de extraña forma Naruto kun me ha buscado y si esta es la oportunidad que siempre espere no puedo dejarla pasar-_** _las lágrimas iban saliendo y de extraña manera su semblante se iba iluminando_ _ **-mañana podremos reconocer todo lo que hiciste y será un día en el que podre pasar un rato con Naruto kun-**_

 ** _-Espero que así sea Hinata sama, cuide de ese idiota y no llore por mí todo lo hice pensando en el futuro de la guerra y en el suyo también-_** _el espíritu de Neji estaba sentado al frente de Hinata, pero no podía ser visto por ella_

(Monumento a los Héroes Desconocidos)

 _Después de una ceremonia bastante funesta y emotiva para cada uno de los presentes todos empezaban a partir hacia sus hogares quedando unos pocos aun montando guardia en aquel monumento, dedicando algunas últimas palabras a las personas que habían perdido en batalla, pero algo poco común pasaba entre los 8 novatos._

 _Hiashi veía a cierta distancia a Naruto tratando de consolar a Hinata_ _ **-Pequeño idiota, *Neji tu sacrificio no fue en vano, Hinata tuvo cierto crédito al devolverle el espíritu de lucha a Naruto pero fuiste tú el que la inspiro, cuando te encuentres con tu padre sé que el estará muy orgulloso de ti, Hinata y yo te debemos mucho, solo espero haber actuado bien los últimos años, cuídate Neji lamento mi actitud cuando eras un pequeño*-**_ _había terminado la ceremonia así que decidió ir a donde estaba su hija_ _ **-Hinata tienes la tarde libre, en la noche platicamos-**_ _su semblante cambio y tomo por el hombro a Naruto presionándolo un poco_ _ **-espero que recuerdes lo que platicamos Uzumaki-**_ _sin más se fue dejando a un rubio sudando frio y a su hija muy contenta_

 ** _-Sé que no es el momento adecuado, pero qué tal si vamos a comer a Ichiraku así podría pagarle sus cuidados a Hinata chan-_** _el rubio estaba hablando nerviosamente frente a todos sus compañeros y extrañamente había tomado la mano de Hinata_

 ** _-Tenemos muchos pendientes-_** _casi todos contestaron al ver el pequeño detalle de Naruto_

 ** _-Yo si acepto ir Naruto-_** _Kiba reacciono, pero su intención fue apagada por Shino_

 ** _-Recuerda que prometiste ayudarme a encontrar algunos insectos-_**

 ** _-Bien Naruto eso solo los deja a Hinata y a ti, yo estoy cansada así que me voy a mi casa-_** _bostezo Sakura para después guiñarle el ojo a Hinata_

 ** _-Vaya amigos que tengo, como sea luego paso a tu casa Sakura chan-_** _esto último produjo que los demás se cayeran de lado_ _ **-¡vamos Hinata a Ichiraku dattebayo¡-**_ _arrastro a la joven a la cual seguía tomando de la mano por suerte no muchos lo había visto y decidió soltarla al recordar lo que le había dicho Hiashi_ _ **-disculpa Hinata chan solo tome tu mano por instinto, digo no es que vaya por ahí tomándole la mano a todas no pienses mal-**_

(Ichiraku)

 ** _-Vaya Naruto, ¿tienes una cita chico? es raro verte acompañado por una señorita-_** _Teuchi había soltado la primer bomba_

 ** _-Que va Hinata chan y yo… solo somos amigos ojiisan, hoy danos dos tazones de tu mejor ramén-_** _después de pedir el ramén decidió hablar con Hinata para ver como estaba el panorama_ _ **-disculpa las molestias Hinata chan, ahora que recuerdo nunca sales mucho ¿acaso no tienes novio? -**_ _aunque estaba tenso y nervioso pudo notar el sonrojo de Hinata y espero impaciente la respuesta_

 ** _-Salía solo cuando había misiones o cuando iba a entrenar con Kiba kun o Shino kun, creo que no puedo aceptar a cualquiera yo ya estoy esperando a alguien especial y no he tenido ojos para alguien más, él ocupa mi corazón y mis pensamientos desde hace mucho tiempo-_** _contesto en un susurro y jugando con sus dedos índices_

 _Naruto trago saliva pues ya sabía que era el_ _ **-*Vaya que soy idiota, pero tranquilízate Naruto no hay por que apresurar las cosas* ya veo Hinata chan, pero deberías de salir más y conocer más personas-**_ _Naruto sonreía sinceramente pues aun no tenía nada en claro_

 ** _-Ta… ta… tal vez tengas razón Naruto kun quizá deba de conocer más personas, pero aunque en algunas de mis misiones se me acercaron algunos chicos mi corazón siempre a estado determinado a esperar a ese alguien especial-_** _los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe y una extraña sensación le hacía arder su pecho_ _ **-nunca me ha interesado ningún otro chico más que él, pero él ni siquiera sabe que existo o lo que siento por él-**_

 _Naruto sonreía tristemente_ _ **\- ¿Vaya idiota no crees Hinata? una chica como tú no debe pasar desapercibida, ya lo dijiste tu, que en algunas de tus misiones los chicos se te acercaban *maldición interrogare a Kiba y Shino y después... los matare a todos dattebayo, ¿pero qué diablos estoy pensando? *, pronto llegara el día en que deje de ser tan ciego e idiota y te empiece a notar-**_

 _Hinata sintió un escalofrío ante lo último dicho por Naruto_ _ **-E… e…eso desearía Naruto kun, pero él está enamorado de otra chica y no creo que eso vaya a cambiar, yo eh estado enamorada de él durante mucho tiempo y ese sentimiento no ha cambiado en nada-**_

 ** _-Quizá no sepa que sea gustar o amar, sabes a mí me gusta el ramén, podría comerlo a todas horas todos los días creo que eso es gustar de alguien ¿no? -_** _Hinata no pudo ocultar su risa la cual por alguna razón dejo más idiota a Naruto_ _ **-vamos Hinata no seas cruel conmigo-**_

 ** _-Disculpa Naruto kun, pero tu comparación fue muy divertida lo siento, esto de los sentimientos no es nuestro fuerte-_** _Hinata reía por lo bajo_

 _Después de su pequeña platica el ramén ya esta a servido así que se dispusieron a comer del contenido en sus tazones y después ocasionalmente siguieron platicando de algunas cosas sin sentido, Naruto platicaba y Hinata le daba toda su atención, a veces sonreía otras veces se sorprendía y en algunas la tristeza la invadía_

 ** _-Eh escuchado que has vuelto a ser la heredera del clan, ¿cómo vas?, cuando hable con tu padre se le veía con cierta expectativa no sabes lo duro que fue pedir su permiso para acércanos más como amigos-_** _Naruto comenzó a sudar frío pues recordó la advertencia de Hiashi_

 ** _-Bueno las cosas han mejorado, tú las has mejorado, en cuanto a mi padre las pláticas con el siempre son así, vaya que eres más gracioso de lo que imagine Naruto kun, pero se hace tarde será mejor que me vaya-_** _Hinata se levantó de su asiento y se disponía a pagar su tazón de ramén_

 ** _\- ¿Qué crees que haces Hinata? Fue una invitación mía así que no hay necesidad de que pagues algo, espero que pueda volverte a ver Hinata tu compañía es muy cálida y agradable, yo también debo irme, pues aún tengo que pasar a casa de Sakura chan-_** _al decirlo a Hinata se le escapo una lagrima la cual Naruto no noto_ _ **\- te parece si el próximo fin de semana salimos al parque- pero no recibió respuesta la chica ya había salido corriendo de ahí**_

 **(Casa de Sakura por la noche)**

 ** _-Pensé que lo que habías dicho en la tarde era broma, pero pasa ¿que es lo que necesitas? -_** _Sakura bostezaba bajo el marco de su puerta haciéndose a un lado para que Naruto pasara_

 ** _-En estos momentos cualquier cosa es buena hasta si me golpeas no diría nada-_** _Naruto tomo asiento y su mirada la tenia fija en Sakura_ **** ** _-creo que Hinata me odia y no le gusto salir conmigo-_**

 ** _-Vaya que eres idiota, explícame que fue lo que paso-_** _Sakura suspiro pesadamente tomándose la frente con la mano_

 ** _-No sé por dónde empezar, le pregunte si tenía novio y me dijo que no, que ya tenía a alguien en su corazón, le sugerí que saliera y conociera más gente y quizá eso le aclaraba más sus sentimientos, pero me conto que en sus misiones se le habían acercado algunos chicos, y yo... sentí una opresión en el pecho y sentía algo ardiendo en mi interior era algo muy fuerte que nunca antes sentí por ultimo cuando ya se retiraba le dije que vendría a visitarte y cuando le pedí salir de nuevo, ya no estaba-_** _una sonrisa triste acompañaba su relato pero aun no sabía que era esa opresión en su pecho esperaba que Sakura le ayudara_

 ** _-Sí que eres idiota debería de castigarte ignorándote y dejarte con la duda, pero Hinata está enamorada de...-_** _fue interrumpida por Naruto_

 ** _-Sasuke y yo escuchamos su conversación en el hospital, yo... yo estoy consciente de todo, pero soy muy torpe siempre estuve solo pero ahora…-_** _Naruto suspiraba con la mirada gacha_

 ** _-Vaya que eres idiota, eso fue antes de que todos te conocieran, espera… ¿nos escucharoooooon?, malditos idiotas y aun así tú sigues con tus estupideces, iré a hablar con Hinata para aclarar este mal entendido y ruega para que quiera escucharme, y eso que sentiste se llaman celos imbécil así que reacciona y deja de jugar al inmaduro o la perderás, no sé qué planees o que intensiones tengas con ella, pero por tu bien será mejor que hables seriamente con ella y te dejes de juegos tontos ¿escuchaste Narutoooo?-_** _su puño se remarcó aún más debido a la fuerza impresa pero lo contuvo en el aire_ ** _-si no vas a pasar de una simple mistad con ella no hagas cosas que la hagan pensar en algo que nunca le podrás ofrecer entendido, ahora ¡largooooo idiotaaaaa!-_** _lo último que pudo ver Sakura es como Naruto corría totalmente confundido y despavorido_ ** _-*Hinata esto está mal… te ayudare con este idiota, ganaste una batalla lograste ponerlo celoso eso es raro en él si no se involucra a Sasuke*-_**

 **(Calles de Konoha)**

 ** _-Has crecido, pero aun sigues siendo un idiota, esa mocosa te dejo como un completo idiota-_** _Kurama tenía rato despierto observando la conversación_ ** _-mi otra parte y yo estamos conectados y tengo un recuerdo algo vago que podría ayudarte-_**

 ** _-Hasta que te dignas a hablarme Kurama desde que termino la guerra estas durmiendo, gracias por la ayuda, pero no necesito de ningún recuerdo iré a hablar con Hinata chan y aclarare todo-_** _un golpe lo saco de su transe tirándolo al suelo y cuando levanto su mirada tenía enfrente a Hanabi_

 ** _-Que le has hecho a mi hermana, la dejamos muy contenta y feliz y ahora... ahora está en su cuarto encerrada, mi padre no le tomo importancia, pero yo si así que mejor aléjate de mí neesan-_** _una lagrima salió de su ojo izquierdo_ **** ** _-si vas a hacerla sufrir será mejor que te alejes y la dejes vivir en paz-_** _antes de irse le dio una patada al chico y se fue corriendo sin rumbo alguno_

 ** _-Jajajajaja que débil mocoso, esa niña te partió la cara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-_** _reía sonoramente Kurama al interior de Naruto_

 ** _-Eso merezco no voy a odiarla por ese golpe yo cree este mal entendido, aunque pega duro esa niña, no quiero ni pensar en lo que hará Hiashi-_**

 **(Residencia Hyuga)**

 ** _-Disculpe se encuentra Hinata-_** _Sakura estaba a puertas de la residencia Hyuga esperando que la ama de llaves la dejara pasar_

 ** _-Mejor vete Sakura, Naruto ha dejado muy triste a Hinata y es debido a ti, yo no quería dejarlos a solas, pero Shino insistió con esa tontería-_** _Kiba que se encontraba en las sombras le reclamaba a Sakura_

 ** _-Iré a anunciarla señorita permítame un momento-_** _la ama de llaves entro dirigiéndose al cuarto de Hinata para anunciar a Sakura_

 ** _-Kiba no es el mejor momento, mi humor está al límite, tú y yo nos sobrellevamos no me hagas hacer una estupidez-_** _sonrió falsamente_

 ** _-Señorita, Hinata sama le espera sígame a su cuarto-_**

 _Después de caminar por un largo pasillo llego al cuarto y al entrar vio a Hinata tapada totalmente de pies a la cabeza_ ** _-No tienes por que estar triste, te voy a contar algo, pero no te hagas ilusiones...él esta celoso-_** _acabando de decir eso Hinata se paró de un salto con sus ojos abiertos llenos de sorpresa_ ** _-él solo fue a mi casa para contarme de su encuentro, no pienses mal después de todo somos amigos, bueno más que amigos somos como hermanos-_**

 ** _-Pe...pe...pero como es que se puso celoso-_** _la cara de Hinata estaba llena de sorpresa y de alegría_

 ** _-Vaya pensé que eras más lista que él Hinata, cuando mencionaste a otros chicos eso lo molesto, pero ahora hay un inconveniente él escucho nuestra platica-_** _Hinata cambio su rostro de satisfacción por uno de terror_ ** _-no sé qué piense hacer pero dale una oportunidad y si es posible ayúdalo con tu padre, por si no escuchaste te hizo una invitación así que piensa las cosas y relájate-_** _al terminar de aclarar el pequeño malentendido salió para ir a su casa dejando a una Hinata totalmente sonrojada y llena de esperanza_

 **(Konoha oficina de la Hokage 1 semana después del fin de la guerra)**

 ** _-Recibí un mensaje del Raikage, así que Shikamaru, Chouji irán a Kumogakure para recoger nuestro radiotransmisor no les llevara ni un día es solo que no hay muchos ninjas y ustedes han sido los elegidos-_** _dijo Tsunade levantado su pulgar tal como Gai_

 ** _-Que problemático, no podrías mandar a Naruto por lo que sé anda de vago por toda Konoha-_**

 ** _-Anda Shikamaru no seas así con Naruto, además no es tan mala idea, que tal si allá encontramos algo digno de los dioses-_** _decía Chouji mientras le corría un hilillo de baba_

 ** _-Vez Chouji le ve el lado positivo, se cómo él piensa que quizá allá encuentren a una chica que les guste, en cuanto a Naruto, su brazo lo limita algo así que no puedo arriesgarlo en una misión clase D-_**

 _Una gotita caía a espaldas de Shikamaru_ **** ** _-Tsunade sama lamento decirle que Chouji no está hablando de chicas si no de comida-_**

 _Los ojos de Tsunade quedaron como platos tras lo dicho por Shikamaru_ **** ** _-Bueno como sea, partirán hoy por la tarde y si todo sale bien espero que regresen mañana por la noche quizá-_**

 **(Calles de Konoha)**

 ** _-*Maldición ahora como le hago si no le aviso se molestará, si le dejo un recado con Ino ella lo vera antes que Temari, si es con Naruto ese imbécil le va a decir a toda Konoha y a sus hermanos, Sakura ella está muy ocupada y los demás no creo ser muy cercano a ellos creo que ya me jodi*-_**

 ** _\- ¿Shikamaru? -_** _pregunto por quinta vez Chouji un poco extrañado_ ** _-¿qué es lo que te pasa? Llevo rato hablándote y no me contestas-_**

 ** _-Mmmmm no nada estaba pensando que debía de preparar para la misión, Chouji ¿tú sales con alguien? -_** _Shikamaru suspiro ante su error_

 ** _-De que hablas Shikamaru, sabes que no tengo suerte con las chicas, ¿tu si sales con alguien? -_**

 ** _-No, solo pensaba que ya estábamos grandes y por lo mismo nuestro interés en las chicas aumentaba, pero sabes que no me gusta lo complicado-_** _decía Shikamaru con sus manos por detrás de su nuca_

 ** _-Pero creo que tienes razón, mira que hasta Naruto se ha empezado a interesar por Hinata, Sakura ni se diga e Ino siempre busca a Sai-_**

 ** _-Ahora que los mencionas, Naruto me sorprendió un poco nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que se abriera a los sentimientos de Hinata-_** _miraba al cielo tratando de pensar en que tipo de relación tenía con Temari_

 ** _-Típico en ti ¿desde cuándo sabes lo de Hinata? -_**

 ** _-Desde la academia, pero era demasiado problemático, además en ese tiempo no éramos muy amigos de ese idiota así que no me importaba-_**

 **(Kumogakure al día siguiente)**

 ** _-Ustedes son los idiotas que mando la Hokage-_** _Karui había acudido a la entrada de la aldea junto a Omoi ante un reporte de alarma_ _ **-ustedes deberían de llegar más tarde así que piérdanse-**_

 ** _-Pudimos llegar antes de lo planeado y nos gustaría recoger el radiotransmisor y así volver a Konoha-_** _decía Shikamaru un poco apurado_

 ** _-El Raikage aún no llega a la oficina es demasiado temprano idiota, sígannos los llevare a un hotel para que puedan esperar ahí-_** _Karui dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea_

 ** _-Es muy linda no lo crees Shikamaru, nunca había visto a alguien como ella-_** _unos corazoncitos se observaban en los ojos de Chouji_ _ **-necesito tu apoyo, dime como me puedo acercar a ella sin que me rechace-**_

 _Shikamaru se sorprendió un poco ante lo que le pidió Chouji_ _ **-Que problemático, podrías invitarla a comer y para que no sea tan sospechoso invita a Omoi-**_

 ** _-Hey ustedes dos de qué demonios están hablando allá atrás-_** _gritó Karui volteando su mirada hacia los dos_

 ** _-Vamos Karui deja a nuestros invitados en paz, por esa actitud es que no tienes novio, y que tal si te quedas como una solterona más y que tal si por eso terminas suicidándote y...-_** _un golpe hizo caer a Omoi, Karui había perdido la paciencia_

 ** _-Neee perdón que te interrumpa, pero mi compañero quería saber si no nos acompañan a comer más tarde-_** _Shikamaru hablaba mientras ponía una mano sobre su nuca_

 ** _-No veo el por qué debería de aceptar gordi...-_** _la boca de Karui fue tapada por Shikamaru_

 ** _-Vamos mujer esa palabra es tabú para Chouji, solo acepta sí, creo que no te arrepentirás-_**

 ** _-Ibas a decir algo... ¿Karui? -_** _decía Chouji con gran entusiasmo_

 ** _-Si tonto me llamo Karui, y siempre y cuando nos acompañe el imbécil de allá-_** _apunto hacia Omoi el cual seguía pensando tirado en el suelo_ **_-creo que los podremos acompañar, sigamos nuestro camino-_**

 _Omoi corrió para alcanzar a su compañera_ **** ** _-Karui me lo estoy imaginando o le gustas al gordito-_**

 ** _-Que dijiste idiota como crees, solo están siendo amables, no me jodas si-_**

 **(Konoha oficina de mensajería)**

 ** _-Ho...hola quisiera que le mandaran esta nota al Kazekage, Tsunade sama me dio el permiso de hacerlo desde aquí-_**

 ** _-No hay problema Temari san, enseguida se lo enviaremos-_**

 _ ***Mensaje a Gaara:**_ _Me quedare un par de días, volveré cuando me desocupe._

 ** _-Oh hola Temari hace mucho que no te veía-_** _Sakura se encontraba ahí por orden de Tsunade para escoltar a Temari_

 ** _\- ¡Aaah Sakura!, bueno pues... si desde hace mucho que no nos vemos, hoy vine en una misión como embajadora y pues aquí me tienes, por cierto, hoy no he visto a Shikamaru-_** _Temari sonreía nerviosamente_

 ** _-Si el partió a Kumogakure por orden de Tsunade shishou, se supone que hoy llega, pero por lo mientras yo seré tu escolta-_** _finalizó con una gran sonrisa_

 ** _\- ¿Queeeeeee? -_** _grito Temari con un tic en su ojo izquierdo_

 **(Kumogakure restaurant de carne BBQ)**

 ** _-Me parece haberte visto en el batallón que fuimos a apoyar no es así Karui san-_** _Chouji extrañamente hablaba en vez de comer_

 ** _-Sí, ustedes llegaron a salvarnos el trasero, pero sobre todo Bee sama y ese ninja suyo... Naruto Uzumaki, pensé que era un inútil, pero se ha vuelto muy famoso-_**

 ** _-No has sido la única, todos lo subestimamos en algún momento, como sea apúrate Chouji no se te olvide que debemos de regresar hoy-_** _decía Shikamaru con un tono de fastidio_

 ** _-Bien, bien Shikamaru no sé por qué tanta prisa, si tenemos tan buena compañía-_** _Chouji miraba fijamente a Karui la cual extrañamente se sonrojo_

 ** _\- ¿Chouji no es así? -_** _al ver que afirmaron su pregunta Karui continúo_ _ **-y por qué tanta prisa pueden quedarse y partir mañana, les podría mostrar más de la aldea-**_ _de fondo se podía escuchar a Omoi ahogándose con un trozo de carne_

 ** _-Eso sería geni...-_**

 ** _-Agradecemos tu oferta, pero no podemos quedarnos lo siento, es más ya vamos atrasados, apúrate Chouji-_** _a su compañero no le quedo más que comer y dejar de ver a la kunoichi, ya después de terminar con sus alimentos y haber recogido el radiotransmisor para la aldea se dirigieron hacia la salida de la aldea, para tomar su camino de regreso no sin antes dar una extraña despedida_

 ** _-Fue agradable comer contigo, espero volver a verte pronto y quizá comamos más cosas-_** _Chouji miraba al horizonte para evitar el nerviosismo_

 ** _-Vaya eso si es raro, nos vemos en alguna otra ocasión, estaremos esperando el reporte de la Hokage-_** _Omoi se llevaba a una Karui que había quedado congelada por lo sucedido, mientras que Shikamaru y Chouji se despedían alejándose poco a poco de la aldea para tomar rumbo a Konoha._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Espero les haya agradado la reedicion de este capítulo y no se les haya hecho largo o aburrido, lamento si me enfoco en el NaruHina pero es la pareja protagonista por el momento, comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidas. El próximo capítulo quizá me enfoque a las demás parejas y quizá Naruto entre en acción.


	3. Un Cálido Invierno I

Hola que tal, tarde un poco en actualizar por causas laborales, espero y no les canse la pareja principal, aunque hubo algunas introducciones de algunas otras, espero me tengan paciencia ya que es la pareja principal por el momento, agradezco las lectura y los comentarios, espero que les vaya gustando esta reedicion de la historia.

Los recursos para la lectura de este capítulo son:

Letra Negrita-Cursiva= Dialogo de los personajes

Letras entre * son los pensamientos y sueños de los personajes

Letra cursiva= Narración y reacciones de los personajes.

Los escenarios se encuentran entre paréntesis.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Rápidamente ya había pasado un par de meses desde que la guerra fue finalizada, aunque cada una de las aldeas comenzaba a retomar sus actividades diarias, así como a levantar le economía de su país los preparativos para la celebración del festival de Rinne se podían ver a lo largo de las aldeas, cada uno de los 9 de Konoha seguía su rutina todos menos cierto rubio el cual por primera vez se encontraba haciendo lo impensable en él_

(Cuarto de Naruto)

 ** _\- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces mocoso? no me dejas dormir-_** _gritó Kurama un poco soñoliento_ _ **-crees que lo idiota se te va a quitar un día para el otro-**_

 ** _-Mmmm solo estoy leyendo Kurama, le pedí un libro a Sai y parece bastante útil-_** _Naruto sonreía ampliamente a Kurama_ _ **-el libro dice que existen diferentes tipos y grados de celos, la verdad encontré una descripción muy parecida a lo que me paso con Hinata, pero no creo que se trate de eso, además no se ni que sea-**_ _suspiro y se tiro en la cama para poder escuchar a Kurama_

 ** _-Eres un idiota-_** _Kurama reía sonoramente molestando a Naruto_ _ **-tu padre nunca se le complicaron esas tonterías de humanos, aunque tu madre quizá un poco, pero a temprana edad supo reconocer el amor que le tenía Minato de verdad que das pena chico y con ese ojo morado lo empeoras más-**_ _se burló nuevamente de Naruto tanto que algunas lágrimas se le escapaban_

 ** _-Cállate estúpido zorro, lo mejor será hablar con Hinata chan y decirle todo con total seriedad, espero no lo malinterprete o me odie-_** _su mirada lucia vacía y triste_

(Calles de Konoha)

 _Era invierno y el frio era gélido gracias a las pocas estructuras que había en la aldea. Eran vísperas de la celebración de Rinne, todos los aldeanos se encontraban haciendo sus compras para celebrar dentro de pocos dias y un grupo de tres pequeños shinobis sobresalía de entre la multitud._

 ** _-Vamos Konohamaru kun, deberíamos de irnos a casa-_** _decía Udon un poco cansado de esperar junto con Konohamaru_

 ** _-Udon tiene razón y aún no nos has dicho que tipo de misión es la que estamos realizando estando afuera de esta tienda-_** _Moegi apoyaba a Udon pues ya se había cansado de vigilar_ _ **-si no me dices que es lo que esperamos te dejare aquí solo-**_ _dijo Moegi totalmente desesperada_

 ** _-Bueno esta es una misión de reconocimiento y estamos…-_** _no término de hablar porque alguien salió de dicha tienda y al abrir la puerta empujo por la espalda a Moegi que estaba frente a él haciéndolos caer de forma comprometedora_

 ** _-Perdón u-na dis-cul…-_** _Hanabi no pudo articular palabra alguna pues vio a Konohamaru tirado en el suelo rodeando la cintura de la chica con un brazo y con los labios a milímetros de los del chico con el que días antes había congeniado_ _ **-lo…lo siento fue… un error mío-**_ _salió corriendo de ahí dejándolos totalmente confundidos_

 ** _-Que chica tan rara no crees Konohamaru kun-_** _decía Moegi con los ojos como platos y aun inconsciente de su posición junto con su amigo_

 ** _-Es verdad siempre actúa raro, pero por que todos se nos quedan viendo-_** _a Konohamaru se le hacía extraño que todos los aldeanos se les quedaran viendo y empezó a sudar frio, se dio cuenta de donde tenía su mano y de la poca distancia a la que estaba el rostro de Moegi_

 ** _-Suéltame pervertido-_** _grito Moegi tratando de disimular su sonrojo y parándose de golpe apenas y sintió que Konohamaru la soltó_ _ **-eres un idiota me largo-**_ _salió huyendo olvidando a su otro compañero y con el corazón latiendo descontroladamente_

(Oficina de la Hokage)

 ** _-Te mande llamar por que los Kages me pidieron una reunión, quieren que les expliques por qué nuestra decisión de dejar libre a Sasuke-_** _Tsunade sonrió sarcásticamente_

 ** _\- ¡Queeeee! y me dejaras solo contra esos tres-_** _Naruto excluía a Gaara con el cual no tenía problema y coincidían muy bien en sus opiniones_

 ** _-Quisiste decir 4 ¿no? -_** _le aclaro Tsunade con una gotita cayendo por su nuca_ _ **-Como sea ve a tu departamento y preparas tus cosas porque salimos hoy-**_

 ** _\- ¿Queeee? no obaachan, tenía planes para este fin de semana-_** _unas cascadas caían de sus ojos_ _ **-por lo menos dame tiem...-**_

 ** _-Nada Naruto no hay tiempo y ninguna palabra acerca de esta reunión ya que es secreta ¿entendiste? -_**

(Oficina del Kazekage unos días antes)

 ** _-Pensé que estabas ocupado Gaara, nunca imagine que podría encontrarte en una situación como esta-_** _al entrar a la oficina Temari vio que Matsuri estaba ligeramente inclinada y en una posición en la cual casi besaba la mejilla de Gaara_

 ** _-Lo...lo siento, yo...yo ya iba de salida-_** _Matsuri salió huyendo echando humo por las orejas debido al sonrojo que le causo Temari_

 ** _-Algo interesante reportar de la misión, algún encuentro indecente con Nara Shikamaru-_** _su sonrisa apenas y se notó, y la broma que buscaba jugarle a su hermana funciono_

 ** _\- ¿Queeeee?, acaso te menciono algo Kankuro, ya vera ese idiota-_** _Temari se sonrojo_

 ** _-De que estas hablando solo fue... una broma-_**

 ** _-Qué demonios te sucede Gaara ¿quién te dijo que podías hacer ese tipo de bromas? -_** _Temari buscaba confirmar sus sospechas_

 ** _-Bueno hablando con Naruto pudimos llegar a esa conclusión, me pareció interesante para socializar mejor-_** _contesto sin mayor interés y leyendo el reporte_

 ** _-*Lo imagine, ese idiota ya me las pagara cuando lo vuelva a ver* Necesitas terminar los pendientes para después ir al país del Hierro para la reunión-_**

(Ichiraku ramén actualmente)

 ** _-Bien a que se debe esta repentina invitación, Ino-_**

 ** _-Qué mala eres frentona, haz herido mis sentimientos, pero… quisiera pedirte apoyo, tu sabes como el que le ofreciste a Hinata-_** _sonrió ampliamente_

 ** _-No me digas que te gusta Naruto, pobre Hinata la empiezo a compadecer-_** _una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en Sakura tratando de molestar a su amiga_ _ **-a este paso ese idiota nunca va a darse cuenta de lo que siente por ella-**_

 ** _-No tonta, aunque no te niego que Naruto tiene un atractivo, Hinata ya tiene mucha competencia como para que yo me meta, yo hablo de Sai kun-_**

 ** _-Aaah bueno si es con Sai no hay problema... oye espera explícate lo de la competencia de Hinata-_**

 ** _-Que poco observadora frentona, después de terminar la guerra, Naruto ha comenzado a ser uno de los ninjas más codiciados de las 5 grandes naciones y en el hospital varias babeaban por él, ahora que lo sabes dime como conquisto a Sai, eh hecho de todo y nada funciona, es un imbécil total-_** _suspiro derrotada_

 ** _-Bueno es que no sabe mucho de los sentimientos, así que antes que nada tenle paciencia-_** _volteo a ver su reloj_ _ **-ese sería mi primer concejo ahora comamos que tenemos que volver al hospital-**_

(Calles de Konoha sábado por la mañana)

 ** _-*Veamos ¿será bueno llevar flores, chocolates o dulces?... ¿no será raro llegar con mi ropa de misiones?... flores serán*-_** _Naruto divagaba a mitad de la calle_

 ** _\- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo Naruto? -_** _hablo por lo bajo Sai cuando estuvo cerca de Naruto_

 ** _\- ¡Aaaaah Sai, me asustaste idiota!, pensaba en ir a comprar flores, crees que sirvan como un regalo de disculpa-_**

 ** _-Bueno según eh leído es algo que siempre regalan los hombres a las mujeres, algunos dicen que por que la belleza es idéntica, otros dicen que, por cliché, pero si funciona según decía el libro-_** _respondió Sai apoyando su mano en la barbilla_

 ** _-Sai eres un genio que tal si me acompañas y me aconsejas cuales comprar dettebayo-_** _Naruto emprendió camino junto con Sai hacia la floristería_

 _(Floristería Yamanaka)_

 _Los dos chicos se adentraron al local de su compañera y mientras Sai sacaba su libro de dibujos, Naruto trataba de pasar desapercibido para la Yamanaka ya que si lo veía escogiendo flores sería una gran molestia al tratar de investigar todo acerca del gesto que quería tener con Hinata_

 ** _-Hola Sai kun, has venido por flores o acaso… vienes a buscarme a mi-_** _Ino dejo salir su voz más sensual para provocar a Sai, pero estaba tan concentrado pintando que la ignoro totalmente_ _ **\- ¡estúpido Saiiii! -**_ _a su grito le siguió un fuerte sonido provocado por un golpe, iba a regresar detrás del mostrador cuando vio a Naruto oliendo algunas flores_

 ** _\- ¿Y porque fue el golpe? -_** _pregunto Sai aun tirado en el suelo y con la mejilla roja_

 ** _-Olvídalo ya no importa debo de atender a otro idiota-_** _se acercó poco a poco a espaldas de Naruto y cuando estuvo cerca levanto sus manos y las dejo caer con fuerza en los hombros del rubio el cual volteo para después desaparecer en una nube de humo_ _ **-que demonios-**_

 ** _-Tal parece que era un Kage Bushin, sabes que tendrás problemas cuando veas al original-_** _le advirtió Sai solo para recibir un golpe mas_

(Residencia Hyuga Domingo al medio día)

 _Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Sakura la visitó, y de aquello que habían hablado solo el anhelo quedaba, los días los había dejado de contar y poco a poco daba más tiempo a sus deberes en casa, recibía visitas de sus excompañeros de equipo y cuando salía era siempre lo mismo, veía al amor de su vida huyendo de un lado a otro o simplemente lo veía a la distancia como en los viejos tiempos así que decidió salir con su pequeña hermana ignorando lo que pasaría en su casa despues de haber partido._

 ** _-Qué crees que estás haciendo Uzumaki-_** _Hiashi no se había equivocado la tristeza que vio en Hinata lo había alertado_ _ **-no tenías ninguna cita y no creo que tengas algo que tratar con el clan-**_

 ** _-Vengo por Hinata chan, hace un par de meses la invite a salir dattebayo-_** _aunque la pena lo invadía, apenas había llegado de la reunión y con todo y mochila llego hasta la mansión Hyuga_

 ** _-Hinata no se encuentra en casa salió con Hanabi, pero toma asiento, tenemos que hablar-_** _el aura de Hiashi proyectaba una sed de sangre, dejo los papeles que estaba leyendo y llamo a la ama de llaves para darle instrucciones de que no se le avisara de la presencia de Naruto a Hinata si es que ella llegaba mientras todavía hablaba con él_ _ **-y bien ¿cuál es tu excusa?, sé que hablaste de amistad y por eso te deje acercarte a Hinata pero... lo estoy pensando seriamente no puedo dejarla sufrir más penas de las que ya le cause, ayer la vi irse a dormir totalmente decaída, ni siquiera quise preguntar por qué razón ella se encontraba así, bien sabía que tú eras la causa y si vas a seguir con estupide...-**_

 ** _-Yo no estoy jugando con Hinata chan, sé que no soy de su agrado y que quiere lo mejor para Hinata y quizás yo no sea ese mejor partido para ella, pero le aseguro que después de hoy Hinata tendrá un horizonte claro en el cual las penas serán un raro paisaje, yo tratare de darle luz y paz a donde quiera que ella dirija su mirada dattebayo-_** _la seguridad con la que lo había dicho logro descolocar un poco a Hiashi_

 ** _-Eso… es bueno oírlo, pero no crees que es mejor decírselo a ella-_** _lo que dijo Hiashi hizo tragar saliva y poner a Naruto_ _ **-si no me equivoco ya debe de venir de regreso ve a buscarla y una advertencia más, si llega a casa con la misma cara de ayer ve informando a la Hokage que no va a ser solo una prótesis si no que serán dos, entendiste Uzumaki-**_ _Hiashi solo pudo ver como Naruto salía corriendo a su encuentro con Hinata_

(Calles de Konoha)

 ** _\- ¿Hinata? -_** _pregunto algo dudosa Tenten_

 ** _-Mmmm eto, hola Tenten-_** _contesto Hinata sonrojada por verse descubierta_

 ** _-Vaya así que tú y Naruto van enserio, cuando Ino me dijo ayer de las flores pensé que era broma-_** _Tenten lucia feliz por su amiga, pero el chico que la acompañaba no era Naruto_

 ** _\- ¿¡Flo... flores...!?-_** _Hinata se había sorprendido por lo que dijo Tenten, pero al mismo tiempo se entristeció_ _ **-no Tenten en este momento no estoy con Naru...-**_

 ** _-Hola señorita, tiene algún problema con mi cita-_** _un chico de pelo castaño, muy bien peinado y aspecto de civil saludo a Tenten_

 ** _-Te presento a Makoto san, es alguien que acabo de conocer-_** _contesto por lo bajo Hinata_

 ** _-... vaya Hinata esto si es una sorpresa-_** _Tenten estaba con la boca abierta pues nunca se esperó algo así de Hinata_ _ **-pensé que tú y Naruto... bueno pues que bien por ti, pero enserio que sorpresa no me imagino la cara de Naruto cuando te vea-**_

 ** _-Na...Na...Naruto kun has dicho-_**

 ** _-Si tal parece que acaba de llegar de una misión, Rock Lee y yo lo vimos corriendo hacia tu casa con todo y una mochila hace 20 min pensé que habían tenido otra cita, pero me equivoqué-_**

 ** _\- ¿Naruto kun?, ¿otra cita? Señorita creo que me debes una explicación-_** _Makoto susurro al oído de Hinata provocándole un escalofrió_

 ** _-Na...Na...Na...Naruto-_** _Tenten que estaba de frente y vio como Naruto llegaba a espaldas de su amiga_

 ** _-Bueno ¿Naruto kun? Eto, eto...-_** _Hinata no pudo acabar de dar su explicación pues una voz muy conocida la interrumpió_

 ** _-Uzumaki Naruto soy yo, y creo que estas molestando a Hinata chan-_** _logro acercarse más y tomo el brazo de Hinata para alejarla de aquel extraño_ _ **-será mejor que te vayas y no te vuelvas a acercar más a ella si es que quieres seguir vivo *qué diablos*-**_ _sus ojos azules cambiaron por los ojos rasgados de Kurama logrando espantar más de la cuenta al chico que osaba tocar a Hinata, mientras que Tenten y ella escuchaban esa voz bastante grave con total sorpresa_

 ** _-Yo... yo lo siento es solo que... su hermanita...-_** _no acabo de dar su explicación cuando ya estaba corriendo lejos de Naruto y maldiciéndose por cortejar a la que pensó era novia del gran héroe de la aldea_

 _Naruto comenzaba a apretar el agarre sobre el brazo de Hinata, su mirada parecía perdida que ni si siquiera saludo a Tenten hasta que una cachetada lo saco de su trance y soltó el agarre al mismo tiempo, al voltear hacia Hinata pudo ver pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos_

 ** _-Perdóname Hinata por haberte lastimado es lo último que quería, pero necesito hablar contigo-_** _Naruto se encontraba con la cabeza gacha y la luz de sus ojos no brillaban mas_

 ** _-No hay nada de qué hablar Naruto kun, todo está muy claro así que no hace falta que te esfuerces-_** _ante las palabras de Hinata Naruto solo levanto su mirada llena de confusión y poco a poco se fue alejando de ella_

 ** _-Está bien yo lo entiendo sabes, no debí de actuar de esa forma contigo y más cuando no somos nada, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea-_** _Naruto sonrió falsamente lo cual Hinata pudo reconocer fácilmente y su tristeza aumento y un pequeño dolor se sintió en su corazón_

 ** _-Dale una oportunidad Hinata, quizá te lastimo pero velo bien, llego sudado y algo agitado, además todavía trae cargando esa mochila señal de que ni siquiera ha llegado a casa, y todo por venir a buscarte-_** _Tenten era la más cuerda en aquella situación así que decidió intervenir_ _ **-además ¿que fue eso de la cita con ese otro chico eh?, no se supone que solo amabas a Naruto, primero sales con él y luego con ese otro chico, desde cuando te traicionas a ti misma, desde cuando has abandonado tu camino ninja pero sobre todo... desde cuando has dejado de luchar por lo que quieres, eso sí es muy triste más que la cara de Naruto ante tu desprecio-**_ _y sin más se alejó de ahí y a lo lejos escucho a su amiga_

 ** _-Naruto kun-_** _el rubio que había avanzado pocos pasos se detuvo_ _ **-si te quiero acompañar-**_

(Parque de Konoha)

 _Un silencio incomodo se hacía en aquella banca hasta que Hinata decidió hablar_ _ **-Lamento que me encontraras en compañía de ese otro chico, pero tú lo dijiste… yo… tengo que conocer más personas, quizá eso me ayude a superar a mi amor imposible ya que mis esperanzas han sido destruidas totalmente-**_ _Hinata jugaba nerviosamente con sus índices y bajando la mirada por quizá haber dicho algo innecesario_

 ** _-Hinata yo no te culpo de nada, lamento el malentendido que cause cuando fuimos a Ichiraku-_** _al escuchar lo que dijo Naruto, Hinata centro su mirada en el rubio_ _ **-sé que paso mucho tiempo desde esa ocasión, pero necesitaba aclarar un poco mi mente, quería encontrar una forma de no dañarte ni de ilusionarte tú no eres un juego para mí. Sabes yo en el pasado no tenía nada, la soledad era algo común para mi aún en las noches no podía ver luz alguna, pero ahora tengo amigos que se preocupan por mí, ahora tengo una razón por la cual me puedo odiar y la cual me hace preguntarme que es el amor, porque tendría tanto miedo de volver a la oscuridad-**_ _Naruto divagaba tanto pero no así Hinata, ella entendió que esa razón podría ser ella o Sakura_

 ** _-Yo nunca dude de ti Naruto kun *nunca me enamorare de nadie, mi amor solo te pertenecerá a ti y solo a ti, es exclusivamente tuyo y de nadie más*, me siento muy contenta de escuchar que lo que hiciste en este tiempo fue pensar, cuando acepte la compañía de ese chico no tenía interés alguno, pero Hanabi chan me insistió tanto que no me quedo de otra-_** _una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero recordó que debía de volver por Hanabi y regresar a su casa_ _ **-mi...mi padre-**_

 _Naruto se encontraba congelado debido a la amenaza de Hiashi, pero encontró la fuerza para poder hablar_ _ **-No pasa nada Hinata chan tenemos su permiso hace rato fui a hablar con él, que tal si te invito un helado y hablamos un poco más para poder conocernos-**_ _fueron por el helado y volvieron a la banca en la que estaban sentados -vaya nunca pensé que por mi causa te desmayaras lamento mi ignorancia-_

 _La duda mataba a Hinata, se preguntaba si la razón era Sakura así que decidió hacer su movimiento_ _ **-Naruto kun dime ¿que sientes por Sakura chan? -**_

 ** _-Vaya tan amigas se han vuelto, solo espero que no se te peguen sus costumbres datebbayo-_** _Naruto borro su sonrisa y se puso en modo serio_ _ **-no te voy a mentir, presumía amarla, pero después de una plática con Iruka sensei todo se complicó en mi cabeza hay un caos por culpa de la palabra amor, por otro lado comprendí que no siempre todo es lo que parece lo que siento por ella es un cariño tan grande que me hace querer protegerla como a una hermana pequeña, … ahora mi vista apunta hacia otro lado-**_ _Hinata se sonrojo por lo que dijo el rubio pero noto algo raro en su rostro_

 ** _-Naruto kun ahora que te veo detenidamente que te paso en tu ojo-_** _señalo su ojo derecho, pensaba que su padre lo había golpeado_

 ** _-Aaaaah esto me lo hizo Tsunade obaachan cuando estábamos por salir de misión, no es nada de lo que te debas preocupar Hinata chan-_**

 _Ante los exagerados movimientos del rubio todos los aldeanos que pasaban por ahí dirigían su mirada hacia la banca donde se encontraba Hinata y Naruto. Los susurros no se hicieron esperar, por lo bajo empezaban a formular conclusiones y aunque no hicieran nada comprometedor era raro que el gran Héroe de Konoha estuviera en compañía de la heredera del clan Hyuga, era algo nunca antes visto al menos nunca los habían visto solos a ellos dos, siempre había alguien más acompañándolos, las teorías empezaban a tomar cierta forma en las mentes de los aldeanos que los veían, pues el chico empezaba a ser muy popular tanto en la aldea como fuera de ella, algunas kunoichis y jovencitas civiles comenzaban a interesarse en él. La pregunta que comenzaban a hacerse entre ellos era si acaso era más que amistad eso que estaban presenciando de eso no estaban seguros pues el clan Hyuga era muy temido y muy reservado, pero ahí estaba su heredera con una gran sonrisa y platicando como si nada con el héroe de la aldea._

 ** _-Eto... Em Naruto kun me gustaría irme de aquí, mucha gente se nos queda viendo y mi padre...-_**

 ** _-Tienes razón Hinata chan lo lamento, te invitaría a algún otro lugar, pero me temo que pasara lo mismo, así que mejor hablamos otro día ¿te parece? -_** _una tristeza lo invadió demasiado raro se decía el_

 ** _-Claro que si Naruto kun, es mejor que me vaya nos vemos luego-_** _Hinata se paró de aquella banca y tomo su camino a casa._

(Día del festival de Rinne)

 _El tiempo había pasado rápidamente que Sakura no había podido hacer nada para celebrar con sus amigos, el trabajo en el hospital la absorbía de su vida social, tanto que a veces envidiaba a Naruto, el cual vagaba sin hacer nada de provecho. Con ese pensamiento caminaba por el distrito comercial hacia su casa iba tan distraída y sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto una presencia que la seguía a la distancia, así siguió su camino y entro a una tienda para comprar algo para la cena de esa noche, al realizar su compra siguió hasta su casa, al llegar la oscuridad le hacían saber que sus padres no estaban en casa, puso el plato sobre la mesa y tomo asiento, comenzó a comer y a la mitad de su merienda pudo sentir un chacra algo desconocido, lentamente tomo el cuchillo de sus cubiertos y lo empuño para despues lanzarlo_

 ** _-Qué demonios crees que haces-_** _su lanzamiento había fallado totalmente a pesar de haber apuntado acertadamente_ _ **-sigues siendo un estorbo, no has mejorado nada-**_

 _La voz que tenía a su espalda le parecía bastante conocida, pero no debía dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos, y no creía que fuera algo posible, siguió inmóvil tratando de guardar la calma_ _ **-Creí haber dado en el blanco, ¿enserio eres tú?, ¿Qué haces aquí? –**_

 ** _-Hump…-_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Espero les haya agradado el capítulo, cualquier crítica o sugerencia bienvenida, si es dejar el NaruHina no se preocupen el próximo capítulo si aparecen esporádicamente será mucho decir, tratare de enfocarme en el desarrollo de las demás parejas. La historia va tomando un rumbo diferente de la original y de la primera que habia subido, espero y les vaya gustando el cambio en la personalidad de los personajes y el rumbo de la historia que aunque es parecida pronto cambiara y habra un poco de acción.


	4. UN CALIDO INVIERNO II

Hola que tal despues de tanto tiempo les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, en este capítulo tal y como lo prometí no hubo nada de NaruHina, sin más les dejo la historia cualquier sugerencia o critica es bienvenida

Los recursos para la lectura de este capítulo son:

Letra Negrita-Cursiva= Dialogo de los personajes

Letras entre * son los pensamientos y sueños de los personajes

Letra cursiva= Narración y reacciones de los personajes.

Los escenarios se encuentran entre paréntesis

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Sunagakure vísperas del Festival de Rinne)

 ** _-Gaara no has notado algo nuevo en Temari, hay que aprovechar que Nara esta en la aldea e investiguemos un poco-_**

 ** _-La verdad no me importa, estoy muy ocupado y quisiera acabar este papeleo para poder descansar un poco-_**

 ** _-Gaara samaaaa-_** _Matsuri entraba canturreando a la oficina_ _ **-estas listo para...-**_ _pudo detenerse al ver a Kankuro sentado en la silla_

 ** _-¿Con que descanso ah?-_** _Kankuro le sonreía de forma maliciosa a Gaara_ _ **-como quieras yo me voy a seguir a esos dos, suerte hermanito veo que has madurado-**_ _se dirigió a la salida y cuando paso a un lado de Matsuri le guiño un ojo_

 ** _-Siéntate mientras termino, ve pensando que es lo que quieres entrenar y cuando acabe me dices-_**

(Calles de Konoha)

 ** _-Hola Sai kun, ¿que haces?-_** _Ino llegaba gritando a espaldas de Sai_

 ** _-Uh... Ah hola... Linda-_** _Sai sonrío falsamente a Ino que llegaba a interrumpirlo_ _ **-estaba viendo a esa ave para dibujarla pero llegaste tu y la espantaste con tus gritos-**_

 _Ino ignoro totalmente lo dicho por Sai y por esa ocasión dejo pasar el comentario_ _ **-Tenia tiempo sin verte Sai kun, ¿acaso no estabas en la aldea? -**_

 ** _-Si estaba de misión... mensajero podría decirse-_** _Sai comenzaba a hacer unos trazos en su libreta de dibujos_ _ **-desde aquel incidente en tu florería pensé que no ibas a volver a hablarme-**_

 ** _-¿Como crees que haría eso Sai kun?, nosotros podemos llegar a ser buenos amigos-_** _Ino sonreía mientras que agitaba exageradamente su mano al aire_ _ **-¿No te molesta si te veo mientras dibujas?-**_

 ** _-No, ¿a ti también te gusta pintar? Si quieres podemos aprovechar esta oportunidad para enseñarte lo básico-_**

 ** _-Mejor olvídalo recordé que debo de regresar a casa para ayudar a mi madre-_**

 ** _-Uh ya veo, entonces quizá luego te invite a comer, leí que ese tipo de actividades ayudan a las personas a socializar-_**

 _Ino cambio rápidamente de opinión al escuchar la propuesta de Sai_ _ **-Y si vamos ahora, tengo aun un poco de tiempo-**_

 _Y sin dar tiempo de reacción a Sai lo jalo para emprender su camino hacia Yankiku. Al llegar al lugar habia un poco de gente por la época festiva que ya se sentía en toda la aldea, Ino inspecciono todo el lugar esperando no encontrarse con nadie de sus amigos por fortuna tanto Chouji como Shikamaru no se encontraban en la aldea y Sakura apenas y tenía tiempo libre para descansar._

 ** _-Escuche que raíz se disolvió, si eso es cierto entonces tu eres un ambu al servicio de Tsunade sama-_**

 ** _-Asi es, desde que Danzo sama murió eh estado bajo las órdenes de la Hokage sama, vienes mucho a este lugar-_** _preguntó Sai un poco inquieto_ _ **-al entrar, la dueña te saludo con gran familiaridad-**_

 ** _-Claro que si es uno de los lugares favoritos de Ch… de mi novio-_** _Ino soltó su respuesta sin más, solo para ver la reacción de Sai_

 ** _-Pues es un lugar bastante acogedor nunca habia tenido oportunidad de entrar aquí-_** _Sai sonrió con su típica sonrisa falsa haciendo enojar a Ino que en un arranque lo golpeo tirándolo al suelo para después abandonar el restaurant e ir a casa._

(Konoha día del Festival de Rinne)

 _Comenzaba la época invernal y tal como lo había acordado se encontraba en camino hacia la aldea. El paisaje no habia cambiado mucho aun se preguntaba si el viaje le serviría de algo o no, las ropas apenas empolvadas y con ligeros rasguños de algunos shuriken, caminaba con un extraño morral se detuvo un momento por un sonido no era el primero que escuchaba ese día, volteo rápidamente y de entre los arbustos una pequeña liebre salía huyendo_

 ** _-Debo de estar perdiendo la razón-_**

 _/*Flash Back*/_

 _Después de un largo viaje de regreso a Konoha Sasuke aun no podía ver el comienzo de la aldea, deseaba descansar un momento sin embargo la duda se lo impedía. Apenas y habia llegado a los límites de la aldea y ya podía sentir la presencia de al menos 3 personas que lo seguían sigilosamente pero no lo suficiente para él, a espaldas de sus seguidores se había podido colocar gracias al clon que estaba usando como señuelo y así evitar cualquier incidente_

 ** _-Que es lo que tratan de hacer-_** _Sasuke se sorprendió al ver al equipo que lo seguía_ _ **-¿dobe?-**_

 _El desconcierto de Sasuke fue aprovechado por Sakura la cual se lanzo directamente a golpearlo, Sasuke apenas pudo esquivar el golpe pero cuando lo evadió fue capturado por Kakashi, su desconcierto aumento pues el Naruto que tenia enfrente hizo 2 clones, fue tal su sorpresa que no logró ver que no se trataban de Kage Bushin_

 ** _-Tsk-_** _Sasuke volteo hacia dónde Sakura habia conectado su golpe y no encontró rasguño alguno, regreso su mirada al frente y apenas y pudo esquivar un ataque de Naruto con un kunai_ _ **-¿desde cuando eres tan débil Sakura?, y tu dobe ¿desde cuando te convertiste en un experto en armas?-**_

 _Los cuestionamientos de Sasuke habían sido ignorados totalmente, el kunai se habia clavado en su abdomen pero habia empleado con anticipo una técnica de reemplazo y gracias a su genjutsu pudo capturar al ninja que estaba suplantando a Sakura, velozmente se dirigió a el ninja que suplantaba a Naruto, durante la batalla empleo un kage bushin para contener a Kakashi, mientras que su pelea la libraba usando taijutsu._

 ** _-Hump, eres mas lento e idiota que el dobe, katon gokakyu no jutsu-_** _aburrido de usar taijutsu Sasuke lanzo una gran bola de fuego hacia el ninja que suplantaba a Naruto pero lo esquivo fácilmente pero solo fue una distracción, Sasuke saco su espada y la clavo en el brazo del ninja haciéndole perder la transformación_ _ **-¿que demonios hacen siguiéndome unos ninjas de Kumogakure?-**_

 ** _-Idiota acaso crees que nos vamos a quedar tranquilos mientras tu estas sin castigo alguno, nosotros vengaremos a nuestro compañero caído-_** _el ninja que suplantaba a Kakashi se zafó del agarre del kage bushin y empuñando un kunai corrió dirigiéndolo hacia Sasuke que fácilmente lo evadió, pero al hacerlo todo su lado izquierdo habia quedado descubierto y ahí recibió una patada que lo sacudió levemente_

 ** _-Tsk, vaya que son insistentes-_** _sin pensarlo lanzo un genjutsu paralizando por completo a su adversario, recogió el kunai que le habia sido lanzado, junto las palmas del ninja una sobre otra y lo clavó de tal forma que el kunai habia atravesado las dos manos_ _ **-los dejare en custodia con los ninjas de Konoha, estoy demasiado ocupado para hacerme cargo de basuras como ustedes-**_

 _/*fin flashback*/_

 _Sasuke siguió su camino hacia la aldea y pasados un par de horas ya se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de la Hokage, tocó la puerta muy sutilmente y escucho un grito desde el interior que lo invitaba a pasar hacia el interior_

 ** _-Escuche de tu percance en los límites de la frontera-_** _Tsunade hablaba sin dirigirle la mirada_ _ **-el Raikage ya a sido notificado del incidente y nos hizo saber que esos ninjas actuaron por iniciativa propia-**_

 ** _-Hump da igual, ya estoy aquí tal como me lo pediste, nadie me vio durante mi trayecto-_** _Sasuke miro alrededor y solo vio a Kakashi y a Shizune_ _ **-pensé que estaríamos solos, bueno como sea espero y te hayan hecho llegar los reportes de mi comportamiento, afuera es un desconcierto total algunas pequeñas aldeas quedaron destruidas totalmente eh comenzado a escuchar algunos rumores de algunos grupos que han adoptado la ideología de Madara, estas basuras se han refugiado en aldeas que no cuentan con personal ninja-**_

 ** _-Aún estando en paz siempre existirán aquellos que quieran provocar el caos, aparte de los reportes de tus movimientos hemos tenido algunos otros donde se nos explica que varios ninjas no han regresado a casa y han comenzado a desaparecer algunos más-_** _Kakashi intervino para intercambiar informacion con Sasuke_ _ **-no has sabido tú nada de esos sucesos-**_

 ** _-Hump como si me importaran esos idiotas, escuche algo pero no le di importancia, en una pequeña aldea me encontré a unos niños me pidieron que encontrará a su padre, me debieron de confundir con el dobe-_**

 _La reunión duro algunos minutos más, la vigilancia era estricta para Sasuke y durante su estadía en la oficina revisaron cada uno de los reportes que hablaban de él, todo paso sin inconvenientes tal parecía qué esta vez el cambio si se estaba dando, finalmente leyeron lo reportes de los ambus, conforme avanzaban la lectura las expresiones de Tsunade y Kakashi se iban tornando mas confusas y serias, el momento de desconcierto estaba siendo aprovechado oportunamente y el estado pasivo en las aldeas comenzaba a poner en peligro la paz conseguida después de la guerra, como encomienda para Sasuke pidieron indagar mas acerca de los rumores que habia escuchado. Sin más que discutir Sasuke salió de la oficina para tomar camino hacia la tienda de dangos._

(Sunagakure Oficina del Kazekage)

 ** _-Gaara sama quisiera agradecer por su tiempo y por el entrenamiento, estos meses fueron muy productivos pero… ahora que estamos en estas fechas no cree que debemos de descasar un poco-_** _Matsuri dejaba caer su frente sobre el escritorio en forma de derrota_

 ** _-Matsuri puedes ir a casa, Temari pronto llegara de su rondín y ella podrá ayudarme a terminar con estos documentos-_** _Gaara hablaba sin despegar la vista de los pergaminos que estaba leyendo y firmando_ _ **-además ayudaste demasiado al pasar tu tiempo ayudándome a traer y resumir algunos de estos documentos-**_

 ** _-No fue nada Gaara sama, lo hice con la intención de ayudarle con su trabajo-_**

 ** _-Si se nota, no pensé que para ayudar necesitabas venir con esa ropa-_** _Temari que iba entrando logro sonrojar un poco a Matsuri_

 ** _-Lo siento Temari san es solo que pensaba reunirme con algunas amigas-_** _sin esperar Matsuri se levanto de la silla y se retiro de la oficina_ _ **-ojala y termine pronto sus pendientes, espero volverlo a ver mas tarde Gaara sama-**_ _sin mas la chica desapareció de la vista de los presentes dejándolos solos_

 ** _-Eres un desorden Gaara, que no te enseñe a ser ordenado y limpio-_**

 ** _-No recuerdo esos momentos, siempre huían de mi-_** _Gaara seguía leyendo los pergaminos_ _ **-tengo que terminar la mayoría, le dije a Matsuri que la veríamos en la noche-**_

 ** _-¿Veríamos?, por que terminaste incluyéndonos en tus problemas amorosos-_** _Temari sonreía de oreja a oreja_ _ **-además como sabes si Kankuro y yo tenemos tiempo libre para acompañarte a tu cita-**_

 ** _-Sera por que hoy nadie trabaja largas jornadas, además no es una cita, nos invito a cenar en forma de agradecimiento por haber hecho un tiempo para entrenarla-_** _Gaara seguía leyendo y firmando sin levantar su rostro el cual estaba un poco sonrojado_

 ** _-A veces quisiera que no fueras tan inexpresivo, si sigues asi nunca vas_** **a conseguir esposa-** Temari se tomaba el seño con su índice y pulgar **-bastante tengo con el amargado de Kankuro para que ahora tu le sigas los pasos al ignorar a las chicas-**

(Konoha día del festival de Rinne)

 _Las calles aun estaban un poco desiertas aun la estabilidad no se alcanzaba pero gracias a las festividades la gente hacía el esfuerzo para salir de nuevo y comenzar a aportar a que la aldea volviera a los tiempos en los cuales la economía no era problema alguno. Cada habitante corria por el aun incompleto distrito comercial tratando de encontrar lo necesario para los regalos de ese dia, fuera de lugar se podia ver a dos chicos que llamaban la atención de los que pasaban cerca de donde mantenían su discusión._

 ** _-No se que haces siguiendome-_** _la chica solto un poco molesta_ _ **-ya te dije que tenia que irme a mi casa-**_

 ** _-Eres insoportable, no se que fue lo que hice para que cambiaras tanto-_** _Konohamaru se reestiraba el rostro_ _ **-nos vas a acompañar a comer o no-**_

 _Hanabi medito por unos segundos, estaba por aceptar pero recordo lo que habia pasado_

 _/*flash back*/_

(Residencia Hyuga)

 _Despues del accidente provocado por la pequeña Hyuga, salio huyendo hacia su hogar, mientras se alejaba sentia arder sus mejillas y un calor que subia hasta su pecho. Todo era un golpe de sentimientos que nunca antes habia experimentado, avanzó firme y rápidamente que cuando levanto la mirada las puertas de la mansión las tenia frente a su nariz, abrio sin esperar al servicio y con pasos muy marcados entro a la sala donde pudo notar a su hermana mayor leyendo un pergamino del clan, hizo lo posible para pasar inadvertida pero Hinata ya estaba alertada_

 ** _-Papá se molestara si sigues comprando esas revistas-_** _Hinata giro la vista hacia su hermana y la vio roja y con una mueca de molestia_ _ **-te paso algo mientras estabas afuera-**_

 ** _-No ha sido nada importante nee san, es mejor que vaya a mi cuarto antes de que papá me vea con esta nueva revista-_** _Hanabi sonrió y paso de largo para tomar el pasillo que conducía a los cuartos, pero se detuvo un momento_ _ **-nee san me puedo quedar hoy contigo-**_

 _Hinata algo extrañada y contenta por la petición de su hermana solo pudo acceder, después de mucho tiempo volvería a dormir junto a su pequeña hermana pero recordo la cara con la que habia entrado la pequeña y se preocupo de mas penso que sería un buen momento para hablar con ella. Pasó media hora y a Hinata el sueño la comenzaba a invadir asi que guardo el pergamino y se fue a su cuarto pensó que Hanabi ya estaría dormida pero no fue asi cuando entro vio asj hermana sentada en la cama leyendo la revista de moda que traia con ella_

 ** _-Por que sigues despierta Hanabi? Deja de leer esa revista y ponte a dormir-_** _Hinata saco su ropa para dormir y se dirigió al baño_ _ **-no entiendo por que sigues comprando esas revistas sabes que papá te las prohibió-**_

 ** _-Vienen cosas muy interesantes, además no todo tiene que girar en torno a la vida shinobi-_** _Hanabi decia aun con la mirada sobre la revista_

 _Despues de una vida de obsesión por ser una gran sucesora la muerte de Neji y la vida que llevaba su hermana mayor la pequeña cambio totalmente su sentir, las presiones personales las habia dejado de lado ahora volvía a ser la chica alegre que admiraba a su hermana pero eso no quitaba que la molestara para que fuera mas extrovertida y consiguiera el éxito en el amor, extrañamente vio un artículo especial lo que le causó gran interés_

 ** _-Nee san... crees que la ropa influya en las acciones de los chicos-_** _a su mente llego la escena del accidente y recordó como es que vestía Moegui_

 ** _-Pues eso no lo se, creo que no todo tiene que ser superficial-_** _Hinata salía del baño y encontaba a su hemana abrazando sus piernas al pecho_ _ **-alguien te ha molestado, cuando llegaste tenias mal semblante, quise encontrar el momento adecuado para hbalr contigo-**_ _era algo difícil de creer pero Hinata estaba preocupada_

 ** _-No, nada de eso nee san es solo que… hay cosas que no entiendo y eso me hace enojar-_**

 ** _-Dime que cosas no entiendes quizá juntas encontremos respuestas-_**

 ** _-Hoy me paso algo extraño, cuando sali de la tienda choque con una chica y… provoque un accidente, me disculpe pero apenas vi quien habia caido vi al chico que antes habia conocido y a la chica que le cayo encima, pero el aprovechado la abrazo de la cintura fue muy vergonzoso presenciar eso-_** _Hanabi inflo sus mejillas en forma de puchero_

 ** _-Pero eso fue por que tu hiciste que la niña cayera-_** _Hinata sospechaba de lo que en verdad tenia su hermana -_ _ **ademas nunca se es joven para abrirse al amor, quiza el chico estaba declarandosele a la pequeña y tu interrumpiste el momento-**_ _Hinata sonreía sinceramente a su hermana_

 ** _-Pues mal hecho, ese no era el lugar indicado para ese tipo de cosas, además...-_**

 _Hinata extrañamente interrumpió a su hermana_ _ **-Quiza solo sientas celos de la chica-**_

 ** _-¿Celos? No tendría por que, Konohamaru kun puede hacer lo que le plazca hasta morirse si quiere, ya me dio sueño mañana temprano iremos a la plaza y no acepto un no por respuesta-_**

 _Hinata solo suspiro por un momento regresaba aquella pequeña testaruda y mandona hermana que se reprimia en su sentir volvía a hacer de las suyas, quito el edredón que cubría su porción de cama y smetio bajo las sabanas para de nuevo volver a soñar con aquel amor que habia podido sentir tan cerca que podría haber viajado de ida y de regreso al cielo_

 _/*fin flash back*/_

 ** _-No ire, vete con tu noviecita o se pondra furica al ver que tardas en regresar-_** _Hanabi giro bruscamente y comenzó a caminar a casa_

 ** _-De que novia estas hablando Hanabi chan-_** _Konohamaru preguntaba ignorando todo_ _ **-solo es un almuerzo entre ami...-**_

 ** _-Tengo muchos pendientes asi que adios, aprovecha tu almuerzo y dejame un momento en paz-_** _Hanabi emprendio la huida sin voltear a ver a Konohamaru el cual habia quedado estupefacto ante el humar de la chica_

(Residencia Haruno por la noche)

 ** _-Qué demonios crees que haces-_** _su lanzamiento había fallado totalmente a pesar de haber apuntado tan acertadamente_ _ **-sigues siendo un estorbo, no has mejorado nada-**_

 _La voz que tenía a su espalda le parecía bastante conocida, pero no debía dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos, y no creía que fuera algo posible, siguió inmóvil tratando de guardar la calma_ _ **-Creí haber dado en el blanco, ¿enserio eres tú?, ¿Qué haces aquí? –**_

 ** _-Hump, solo vine a entregar un reporte pero sigues siendo la misma despistada, te venian siguiendo y no te diste cuenta-_** _Sasuke reprochó a espaldas de Sakura_ _ **-no puedo creer que sigas sin tener cuidado alguno, como sea lo auyente y no te volvera a seguir de eso estoy seguro-**_

 _A Sakura le vino el recuerdo de un joven chunin que estando en recuperación le declaro su admiración_ _ **-Sasukeeee, dime que hiciste con el chico-**_ _Sakura espero lo peor pero no ecucho respuesta_ _ **-maldición Sasuke que fue lo que hiciste, me lo dices ahora o yo misma ire a investigar que le paso al chico-**_

 ** _-Hump, has lo que quieras yo me sentare por un momento-_** _Sasuke se puso a la luz y sus arapos quedaron a la vista_ _ **-han sido dias caminando y ni siquiera eres amable en ofrecerme tomar asiento-**_

 _Sakura quedo ida al ver lo sucio que estaba Sasuke y además los rasguños que tenia su ropa, pero tenia que ser firme en su decisión_ _ **-Sasuke que fue lo que hiciste, si me voy de aquí no voy a volver y te tendras que ir-**_

 ** _-Hump haz lo que quieras, no se por que diablos te vine a buscar mejor me voy con el dobe-_** _Sasuke se paro de la silla y tomo su mochila del suelo_

 _Poco a poco se iba alejando de Sakura y los escalones estaban mas cerca, por mas que prolongo su caminar no encontró oposición alguna a su partida, volteo y sonrio de medio lado bajo un pie al primer escalon y sintio un agarre en el hombro_

 ** _-Por que sigues siendo tan arrogante y egoísta-_**

 ** _-Sera mejor que me sueltes, tienes que irte ¿no es asi?, yo también me largo-_** _Sasuke sintió devancerse el agarre, pero Sakura lo hizo girarse y en ese instante lo abofeteo_

 ** _-No cambiaste nada Sasuke, ¿donde quedaron tus disculpas?-_**

 ** _-No debiste de hacer eso-_** _Sasuke empujo a Sakura tirandola al suelo, camino hasta ella y la levanto de un tiron para irla acorralando contra la pared, al ya no tener lugar a donde ir Sasuke descubrio su rinnegan se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que el aliento de Sakura le era casi palpable, fue acercando poco a poco sus labios a los de ella y a milímetros opto por seguir hasta el oído de Sakura_ _ **-no le hice nada a tu admirador, puedes ir a joderlo cuando se te plazca-**_ _Sasuke se alejo y sin esperar nada siguió su camino_

 _Sakura aun un poco agitada por el casi beso de Saksuke pudo exhalar las palabras_ _ **-Ojala y no regreses-**_

 _Sasuke se detuvo en seco_ _ **-Repite tu deseo y te sera concedido-**_

 _Sakura se quedó pensativa vio de pies a cabeza a Sasuke viendo lo maltratado de su ropa_ _ **-Que me dejes sola, pero… no te puedes ir así al menos deja te doy una muda de ropa, espero y te quede la ropa de papá-**_

 _Sasuke volvió a sonreír y volvió sus pasos para tomar asiento_ _ **-Solo busca algo sobrio nada extravagante-**_

 _Sakura fue a buscar algo que su padre no usara y que no fuera a extrañar, después de unos minutos volvió a la cocina_ _ **-Ve a cambiarte aquí tienes, pantalones negros y camisa azul, cuando termines regresa para cenar-**_ _Sakura tomo la bandeja que estaba sobre la mesa y la metió al horno nuevamente_

 _En la comodidad de la soledad Sasuke cambiaba sus ropas, las prendas hechas girones las desecho en el cesto de basura, en el lavabo del baño pudo limpiar su cara y al hacerlo vio algunas marcas de falta de sueño, aún era duro vivir con tranquilidad cuando aún tenía muy presente al daño que había provocado. Escucho el grito de Sakura apurándolo a volver a la mesa así que salió con la camisa a medio poner, cosa que sonrojo a Sakura_

 ** _-Eres demasiado ruidosa, pero… gracias-_** _un silencio total era el sonido de fondo_ _ **-comamos o se volverá a enfriar-**_

 _Sakura veía el rostro limpio de Sasuke y con algunas huellas de insomnio_ _ **-Me platicaras que fue lo que te paso o es algo que solo puede saber Tsunade shishou-**_

 ** _-Solo te puedo decir algunas cosas-_** _Sasuke solo le platico algunos sucesos de su encuentro con los ninjas de la aldea y las resoluciones de la Quinta Hokage, el transcurso de la cena paso en silencio por parte de Sasuke, las palabras sobraban pues Sakura dormía apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos aun sobre la mesa_ _ **-Sakura… Sakura…-**_ _Sasuke se levantó de la mesa para ponerse a un lado de Sakura, ligeramente se inclinó e hizo a un lado el fleco de Sakura_ _ **-pensé que no me volverías a ver de esa misma forma, no después de despedirme de nuevo. Parece que tampoco pude romper el lazo que nos une, aunque no pude decirlo… quisiera quedarme a su lado, crecer y superarme junto a ustedes, volver a ver el amanecer y caminar juntos para esperar a Kakashi y escuchar tu molesta voz siempre alentándome-**_ _Sasuke se alejó un poco, Sakura seguía profundamente dormida_ _ **-que molestia-**_ _Sasuke levanto ágilmente a Sakura y sin despertarla la llevo a la recamara y la recostó sigilosamente, se alejó de la cama y tomo asiento en un sillón que estaba al lado de la ventana, veía tranquilamente dormir a Sakura._ _ **-las personas son lo que son Sakura eso es cierto, pero el amor, la amistad fraternal y la familia nos pueden hacer cambiar-**_ _Sasuke comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos a causa del cansancio por más que lo quería evitar, sus ojos no obedecían_ _ **-descansa-**_

 _La luz de la luna iluminaba cada rincón de aquel cuarto, afuera todo el bullicio iba cesando. Los dos shinobis se perdían en el sueño olvidando cada sentimiento, cada palabra y cada afrenta. La noche parecía larga pero las horas pasaron rápido, Sasuke en un sobresalto despertó empuñando su kunai viró a todos lados hasta que vio como Sakura iba despertándose e instantáneamente se iba sonrojando_

 ** _-¡Sasuke¡, ¿qué fue lo que hicimos, acaso dormiste conmigo?-_** _Sakura se cubrió rápidamente con las sabanas y hundió su rostro en ellas_

 ** _-Tsk, que tonterías dices solo te traje y te tiré a la cama, yo dormí en el sillón-_** _Sasuke hizo su mejor mueca de molestia y se giró para evitar sonreír, tomo su katana y su mochila_ _ **-volveremos a vernos Sakura, tengo que partir de nuevo-**_

 ** _-Buen viaje Sasuke-_** _Sakura volvió a sentir una opresión en el pecho_ _ **-estaré esperando tu regreso-**_ _Sakura solo vio la mano de Sasuke levantada al aire y en un parpadeo desapareció_ _ **-ojalá y no olvides tu promesa-**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Espero y les haya gustado, las situaciones de accion espero poder mejorarlas pero es un poco mas shoujo el asunto. El proximo capitulo espero no tardar mucho en subirlo y que el salto temporal en la historia no sea mucho si no pues encontrare la forma de compensarlo con algunos flashbacks, espero les vaya gustando la historia.


	5. PRELUDIO DE UNA AMENAZA

Hola que tal, gracias por sus lecturas espero y que la historia les vaya gustando; como ven, aunque se parece bastante a la historia original poco a poco va tomando otro rumbo la trama. Por problemas de creatividad y trabajo eh estado tardando más en actualizar la historia, pero ahora les traigo este nuevo capítulo con la esperanza de que les guste.

Los recursos para la lectura son:

Letra Negrita-Cursiva= Dialogo de los personajes

Letras entre * son los pensamientos y sueños de los personajes

Letra cursiva= Narración y reacciones de los personajes.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

País de las Olas 1 año después de la Guerra

 ** _-Taju Kage Bushin No Jutsu-_** _los clones de Naruto caían armónicamente en sintonía del cielo hasta que algunos shuriken y kunais iban desapareciendo algunos, mientras algunos ninjas creaban la distracción Garyo huía del lugar escoltado por un pequeño grupo de ninjas, apenas los clones junto con Naruto tocaron tierra empezó la batalla para capturar a Garyo, los clones peleaban empleando taijutsu y los ninjas rebeldes caían uno a uno, al darse abasto un grupo de tres clones fueron tras el líder del grupo. El camino había llegado a su fin así que no quedaba otra más que pelear contra el héroe de la cuarta guerra._

 ** _-Hyouton jisarenhyou-_** _por el suelo se formó una cadena de hielo la cual atrapo a Naruto haciéndolo caer, el frio rápidamente le heló las piernas mientras solo podía ver como un ninja de ropas blancas y enmascarado se dirigía hacia el empuñando un kunai, Naruto cayó al suelo el frío había recorrido todos sus órganos internos, el ninja se paró a pocos centímetros y de un golpe clavo el kunai sobre el cuello de Naruto sin dar oportunidad empleo su técnica sobre el kunai el cual atravesó totalmente a Naruto pero en un "puff" desapareció._

 ** _-Garyo sama por favor huya de este lugar, se trata de Naruto Uzumaki yo le daré el tiempo nece…-_** _El ninja no terminó de hablar pues un clon se había lanzado al ataque los kunais chocaron en el aire, apenas y el ninja volteo hacia su líder y los dos ninjas que lo protegían habían caído inconscientes mientras que Garyo era sometido por el verdadero Naruto -libera a Garyo sama- en el descuido el clon conecto una patada a media altura lo cual hizo doblar al ninja._

 ** _-Él se ira conmigo lo que hicieron con las personas de este país fue injusto-_** _Naruto mantenía un kunai sobre la nuca_ _ **de Garyo -se aprovecharon de que no es una aldea oculta-**_

 ** _-Solo velo como la justicia idónea y perfecta, es hora de que en todo el mundo se viva en condiciones iguales-_**

 ** _-Eso se parece mucho a la ideología de Madara-_** _Naruto recargo más peso sobre el kunai encajando un poco la punta sobre la nuca del hombre_ _ **-como sea aquí todo era paz ustedes solo vinieron a crear el caos-**_

 ** _-Madara no se equivocó al tratar de sumergirlos en un Tsukuyomi infinito, esto iba a dar un equilibrio perfecto, pero todo el plan se arruino y Sasuke Uchiha ha dejado ese plan en el olvido-_**

 _El ninja que había recuperado el aliento lanzo su técnica sobre el clon paralizándolo de nuevo, pero Naruto había saltado para poder escapar con su prisionero_ _ **-No te dejare escapar**_ ** _de aquí con Garyo sama-_** _los sellos se iban formando y Naruto iba a ser fácilmente atrapado si no hubiese intervenido Sai que montado en su ave de pintura pudo lograr escapar del alcance del ninja que custodiaba a Garyo. Volando hacia la aldea los iba sorprendiendo el amanecer, apenas y bien llegaron a piso firme ya había guardias esperando la entrega del criminal, después de completar la misión Naruto decidió pasar el día, acogido por la familia de aquel pequeño niño que en sus tiempos de niñez había ayudado al realizar una misión con su antiguo equipo._

Puente Naruto

 ** _-Ya ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos Naruto, si mal no recuerdo fue cuando les ayudamos a reconstruir la aldea después del ataque de Pain_** ** _; que paso con esa chica_** ** _-_** _el chico comía un onigiri al lado de Naruto, su emoción era tal que no había logrado ver la falta de un brazo en Naruto hasta que se percató de ello_ _ **-oye que fue lo que le paso a tu brazo-**_

 ** _-Bueno lo del brazo fue durante una pelea, ¿de cuál chica hablas Inari, acaso te refieres a Sakura chan? -_** _Naruto divagaba rascándose la cabeza tratando de pensar en ese día_

 ** _-No, ella no había una chica muy linda y bastante tímida. Ella no dejaba de verte con esa mirada que solo mi mamá le daba a papá-_** _Inari terminaba su bocado y volteaba hacia Naruto_ _ **\- ¿es algo tuyo?**_

 _Naruto medito la respuesta aun no tenía claro que es lo que ese momento veía en Hinata_ _ **-Creo que te refieres a Hinata, bueno... no sé qué decir sobre ella, creo que somos buenos amigos-**_

 _/*Flash back*/_

Konoha día de blanco

 _(Residencian Hyuga_ _)_

 _El líder del clan iba entrando a la mansión, una visita diplomática lo habían alejado a él y a sus hijas por un par de semanas de la aldea. El trayecto a casa no había sido fácil, primero los ataques de carroñeros y luego al llegar a la aldea estaban esos molestos cuchicheos que la gente hacia una vez que pensaban ellos no oirían. La calma reinaba en la mansión, los deberes ahogaban a cada uno de los miembros de la rama principal, aunque fuera un día donde se podía respirar un ambiente de calma y descanso._

 ** _-¿Hinata saldrás hoy en la tarde? -_** _Hiashi paro en seco y espero respuesta de su hija para poder ir a su oficina_

 ** _-Saldré con mis amigas, Tenten quedo de pasar por mi apenas y regresara del viaje-_** _Hinata sonrío nerviosamente sabia hacia donde se dirigía la platica_

 ** _-Bien solo no regreses tarde, aún tenemos que ver algunas cuestiones del clan-_** _Hiashi continuo su camino hacia su oficina meditando que debería de hacer_ _ **-*Parece que no todo está en calma, pensé que esto sucedería, pero porque me molesta claro que no es sólo por el clan, ella es mi hija no debo de pensar más allá de eso. ¿Las visitas terminaron así de fácil? ¿Acaso las charlas fueron de broma? *-**_ _Hiashi levanto la mirada ya estaba en su oficina y a un costado estaba la ama de llaves la cual esperaba las indicaciones de Hiashi_ _ **-que me traigan un poco de sake y… cuando se marche Hinata dile a Ko que necesito la presencia de Naruto Uzumaki-**_

 _La ama de llaves salió para seguir las ordenes de Hiashi, deteniéndose en la sala por un momento para solo preguntarle a Hinata y a Hanabi si necesitaban algo de comer o de beber. Las dos hermanas se negaron a pedir algo así que la ama de llaves siguió su camino dejándolas solas en la sala de estar._

 ** _-Segura que saldrás con Tenten san-_** _Hanabi sonreía irónicamente codeando un poco a su hermana_ _ **-yo creo que iras a cierto lugar para pedir por el amor de cierto genin-**_

 ** _-Hanabi que crees que dices, claro que saldré con las chicas, desde que terminó la guerra no hemos podido reunirnos y platicar-_** _Hinata se sonrojo ya que, aunque no mentía era muy evidente que Hanabi se refería a Naruto_ _ **-quieres acompañarnos o te quedaras en casa leyendo tus revistas-**_

 _Hanabi río por lo bajo al ver lo sonrojada que estaba Hinata_ _ **-Claro que iré oneesan solo te estaba molestando-**_

 _La plática siguió por algunos minutos hasta que la pequeña de los Hyuga puso fin, para poder arreglarse según ameritaba la situación. Las horas pasaron hasta cerca de la tarde noche que salieron las dos chicas en compañía de un escolta ya que sin querer ya se había hecho tarde, apenas y las dos salieron, Ko salió en busca de Naruto para así poderlo llevar frente a Hiashi, la búsqueda se estaba alargando, tal parecía que el rubio no quería ser encontrado ese día. Para Ko el usar el byakugan era una gran ofensa, pero debía de encontrar rápido a Naruto y llevarlo ante la presencia de Hiashi, pero aun así había fracasado y opto por desactivar su doujutsu cuando de pronto sintió un peso a sus espaldas se trataba de Naruto el cual tropezaba al estar huyendo de una turba, fácilmente Ko evito caer y sin dar tiempo a cualquier reacción de Naruto lo levanto para emprender camino hacia la mansión Hyuga. La distancia parecía no disminuir para ninguno de ellos el silencio hacia más pesada la caminata hasta que después de media hora tenían frente a ellos las puertas de la mansión, sin pensarlo, Ko condujo a Naruto hasta la oficina donde aguardaba Hiashi_

 ** _-_** ** _Tenía tiempo espe… -_** _Hiashi se detuvo al ver la facha de Naruto tenía su camisa rasgada y su cabello más desordenado que de costumbre, pero recompuso la postura y prosiguió_ _ **-tiempo esperándote**_ **_creo que ha llegado el momento de hablar y dejar las cosas claras_** ** _,_** ** _me has sorprendido_** **_la madurez que has adquirido aunque aún sigues siendo algo impulsivo,_** ** _estamos en una reestructuración dentro del clan y_** ** _un pequeño círculo sabe tu origen,_** **_lo que te trajo a estar lugar es que a nuestra_** **_llegada escuchamos algunos_** ** _rumores_** ** _, desde_** ** _un noviazgo de la heredera del clan Hyuga con el gran héroe de la guerra,_** ** _hasta una ofensa hacia el clan_** ** _que me tienes que decir a eso-_**

 _Naruto se había congelado, su mente se perdió desde que escucho la palabra noviazgo y reacciono hasta que Hiashi le exigía una explicación_ _ **-Yo… yo… yo**_ ** _no_** ** _he_** ** _hecho nada_** ** _,_** **_aguarde pensándolo un poco a lo mejor... quizá fue_** ** _cuando estábamos platicando en el parque, mucha gente comenzó a observarnos y...-_**

 ** _-Eso ya lo sé_** ** _, Hinata me lo dijo, lo que_** ** _quiero_** ** _es_** ** _que no me vean la cara de idiota y me digas que ocurre entre_** ** _ustedes. Haz pasado mucho tiempo con Hinata, pero lo mismo pasa con tu ex compañera y últimamente con algunas jóvenes de la aldea-_** _Hiashi_ _golpeo el escritorio_ _ **-aun no has dicho nada y no se**_ ** _lo que sientes_** ** _o que es lo que pretendes acercándote a Hinata,_** ** _no por ser hijo_** ** _de Minato te permitiré que pongas en ridículo al clan-_**

 ** _-Mmmmm_** ** _como lo dije antes,_** ** _quiero conocer a Hinata_** ** _, pero de un tiempo para acá siento una gran curiosidad así como_** **_un vacío el cual me hace preguntarme si_** ** _solo_** ** _es_** ** _para mantener una amistad,_** ** _después de todo lo pasado me pregunto si habrá más allá de la vida shinobi quisiera entender todo lo que antes no me interesaba_** ** _,_** ** _ya dijo que_** ** _no soy de su agrado_** ** _ni soy el mejor prospecto para cualquier chica, tampoco ser_** ** _é un jounin pero tampoco soy un genin improvisado y subestimado_** ** _lo que quiero decir con esto es_** _-_

 _Hiashi interrumpió al rubio él había entendido todo, la situación le parecía bastante familiar no necesitaba más explicación_ ** _-_** ** _Hay momentos en los que debes de madurar y eso empieza cuando notas tu soledad y empiezas a ver a las mujeres con una gran curiosidad y con gran embeleso, hubo un tiempo que te vi como una molestia y no apostaba nada por ti después de todo eras la escoria de la aldea, comencé_** **_a mirarte al mismo tiempo que los demás solo que la lección que me diste durante los exámenes me hizo quitarme la venda de los ojos. Como padre buscas_** ** _lo mejor para_** ** _tus hijos_** ** _,_** ** _a_** ** _hora_** ** _en este momento todas tus acciones me dicen que tu_** ** _eres ese algo mejor_** ** _, pero necesito que aclares todo en tu_** **_mente así que te_** **_prohibiré_** ** _visitarla_** ** _por algún tiempo_** **_para que tomes_** ** _la_** **_decisión correcta, ella no lo nota ni siquiera lo dice, pero sufre por tus seguidoras quizás me odie cuando se lo diga, pero espero y puedas mantenerte alejado por algún tiempo de ella y si en ese tiempo pierdes el interés no vuelvas a buscarla-_**

 _*/Fin Flash back*/_

 ** _-Aunque somos buenos amigos por el momento estamos distanciados, es difícil de explicar sabes-_** _Naruto tomaba un trago de agua mientras miraba al cielo_ _ **-es un momento complicado de un día a otro se nos han asignado misiones-**_

 ** _-Así que fue por eso que viniste de nuevo-_** _Inari veía seriamente a Naruto_ _ **-vaya amigo, por cierto, que paso con el chico de pelo negro, ese se parece en cierto modo, pero es bastante tonto-**_ _el chico señalaba a Sai el cual se dedicaba a leer un libro_

 ** _-Bueno esa es una larga historia, mejor dime donde está el viejo Tazuna-_**

 ** _-Parece que aún no vuelve del muelle, sabes el abuelo está haciendo un aparato que podrá volar eso le quita mucho tiempo-_**

 _Los dos chicos continuaron su plática mientras los jounin de Konoha tomaban en custodia a Garyo, y la madre de Inari preparaba algunas provisiones para aquel chico que con su irreverencia y confianza había logrado no solo salvar a la aldea si no que saco de la oscuridad a su hijo._

Calles de Sunagakure

 _Después de meses los recuerdos de la cena de fin de año aun rondaban el pensamiento de Gaara, y es que esta había sido un desastre los nervios nunca abandonaron su mente y si fuera poco la pena lo había hecho hacer cosas que se podrían tomar a mal, sin embargo, él no se arrepentía después de todo se trataba de una de sus alumnas, la primera en su aldea que lo acepto sin juzgarlo aun habiendo escuchado los rumores. Los días pasaban, pero en todo ese tiempo el siempre trataba de evitar a Matsuri, se llenaba de pendientes y su tiempo lo pasaba en la oficina después de todo ya no tenía el compromiso de entrenar a la joven solo había aprovechado la ocasión para no oxidarse y así mantener su espíritu shinobi._

 ** _-Gaara...-_** _Temari observaba absorto a Gaara con un papel en la mano y su mirada al horizonte_ _ **-Gaara-**_ _grito la rubia haciendo reaccionar a su hermano_ _ **-maldición Gaara llevo minutos como idiota esperando, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? desde hace meses que éstas ido, recuerda el puesto que ocupas eres el Kazekage de la aldea-**_

 ** _-Mmmmm es algo que me ronda la cabeza, desde esa cena pienso que algo está incompleto en mi interior o quizá solo sea el cansancio de estar trabajando horas extras-_** _Gaara se tomaba el entrecejo dejando un lado el pergamino que tenía en su mano_

 ** _-Lo que haya sido Gaara tienes que recuperar el paso, la aldea cuenta contigo para resurgir y continuar nuestro progreso, además están esos otros reportes por hoy ve a casa y descansa-_**

 _Gaara se incorporó y abandono su oficina dejando pergaminos regados en todo su escritorio, su atención no estaba en lo que hacía así que le hizo caso a su hermana y abandono todo intento de trabajar al menos ese día. Salió del edificio y su distracción era tal que había ignorado, había par de aldeanos que lo habían saludado, a la distancia cierta chica lo seguía observando todos sus gestos y movimientos, aventó un Kunai con explosivo el cual exploto a los pocos segundos, pero a Gaara no le paso nada la arena lo había protegido, la chica sabia la debilidad del Kazekage y se lanzó al ataque usando solo taijutsu, pero la arena se interpuso y Gaara por fin volteo_

 ** _-Cual era tu propósito? -_** _Gaara cuestiono inexpresivo_

 ** _-Bueno solo quería un poco de atención-_** _Matsuri se acercó para presionarlo_ _ **-hace meses que todo se salió de control, Kazekage sama está ocupado, Kazekage sama salió a supervisar obras, Kazekage sama está en una reunión y dejo asignada una misión por un mes-**_

 _Gaara se alejó un poco para mantener su distancia_ _ **-Bueno… solo eh estado dejando muchos pendientes, la aldea me necesita más que nunca, Kankuro ya se encarga de los escuadrones especiales y parece que Temari tendrá más obligaciones eso me deja solo a mí, esto apenas acaba de empezar ya no me queda tiempo libre-**_

 ** _-Bueno… si Gaara sama lo pide yo…-_**

 ** _-Vaya lamento interrumpir esta escena romántica, pero Gaara convocaron a una reunión de emergencia parece que algo acaba de suceder en el país de las olas-_**

 _Kankuro había llegado de forma prominencial a salvar al Kazekage que inconscientemente había sido acorralado entre la chica que lo cuestionaba y la pared_ _ **-Bueno parece que al fin resolvieron la situación, eso será una preocupación menos y así podremos poner nuestro empeño en levantar la aldea. Es importante que me acompañes a la primera reunión de la alianza-**_

 _Gaara huyó del lugar dejando a la chica confundida y con más dudas de las que ya tenía, el nerviosismo y el distanciamiento habían dejado una mal impresión. El tiempo se detuvo y vio como aquel chico pelirrojo se alejaba junto a su hermano, en un instante vio aquella pequeña y apenas visible sonrisa que a ella la sonrojaba; las ansias y animo la abandonaban hasta que decidió volver a su casa y replantear lo que debería de hacer para despejar sus dudas._

Konoha

 _Después de un merecido descanso Lee tenía una promesa con el sensei que le había enseñado que el esfuerzo también era un don para llegar a ser un buen shinobi. Durante el camino pensaba como apoyarlo, después de todo el ofreció su vida como señal de apoyo y solidaridad para con él; no había solución más que abordarlo de la manera más natural y espontánea que él siempre tenía para dirigirse con su sensei. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando tropezó con alguien, tirado en el suelo levanto la mirada para disculparse con esa persona._

 ** _-Oh Tenten, ¿también has regresado de tu misión? -_**

 _Tenten se había reincorporado sobándose el trasero_ _ **\- ¡Lee!, aunque sea por compromiso discúlpate idiota. A dónde vas con tanta prisa-**_

 ** _-Lo siento Tenten, es solo que... veré a Gai sensei, hoy tiene su visita para rehabilitación y es la primera que podre verlo con mis propios ojos, es muy emocionante ¿no lo crees así? El esfuerzo y el sudor corriendo por tu frente, admiración es todo lo que le puedo ofrecer al sensei no tengo otra forma de apoyarlo y de presentarme ante él-_** _Lee ponía su entusiasmo por delante, pero algo no convencía a su ex compañera_ _ **-si quieres puedes acompañarme, para Gai sensei sería bueno que nos viera reunidos de nuevo-**_

 _Tenten sonrió nostálgicamente_ _ **-Seria buena idea recordar aquellos tiempos, hacerle sentir que nada ha cambiado conociéndolo creo que terminaremos siendo aplastados como en aquellos tiempos con sus entrenamientos extremos-**_

 _La chica extendió su mano a su ex compañero para ayudarle a reincorporarse, sintió el rose de las ásperas palmas, pero ya no le causaban escalofríos esta vez una corriente eléctrica le hizo erizar la piel a tal punto que dio un jalón bastante brusco lo cual hizo que el rostro del chico quedara a centímetros del suyo. El tiempo se detuvo por un momento y su iniciativa había pasado a segundo término, las manos seguían unidas y sus miradas encontradas._

 ** _\- ¡oh, gracias Tenten! -_** _Lee logro zafar su mano y emprendió camino hacia el hospital_ _ **-vamos Tenten no te quedes atrás-**_

 _La chica corrió a alcanzar a su ex compañero_ _ **-Vaya que has cambiado... todos hemos cambiado creo-**_ _caminando unos pasos atrás de su amigo extrañamente la chica bajo la mirada y dejo salir una pregunta que pensó nunca decir_ _ **-Lee... dime... ¿Aun esperas a Sakura? -**_

 _Lee se paró en seco, pero aun ocultando su rostro lleno de confusión_ _ **-Mmmmm eso... es difícil de contestar sabes, ¿esperar que? me pregunte yo hace un tiempo. Hace ya tiempo que sé que el corazón de Sakura san siempre ha estado ocupado por una sola persona, aprendí de Naruto kun que no basta con sentir o ver superficialmente aquello que tú crees tener convicción, siempre se te podrá escapar el mínimo detalle si cierras tu mente y quizá ese mínimo detalle sea aquello que has buscado toda tu vida, sea aquello que brinde soporte ante las adversidades... sea aquello que complemente ese vacío-**_ _Lee volteo con una sonrisa y levantando su pulgar, se giró y siguió el camino_

 _Tenten algo sorprendida volvió a correr tras su ex compañero, las palabras, la sonrisa y el típico gesto tanto de su sensei como el de su compañero le hicieron ver que las palabras que había escuchado no solo eran palabras vacías ni estaba haciendo alguno de sus típicos alardes para ocultar su miedo o debilidad. Esta vez podría presumir que ya no solo había visto a un shinobi en toda la extensión de la palabra, ahora podía decir que vio a un hombre el cual al igual que sus amigos había madurado antes de lo que debían, sin pensarlo siguió su carrera e instintivamente abrazo a su ex compañero por la espalda._

 ** _-Tonto... pensar que alguna vez creí que serias solo uno mas-_** _Tenten soltó a Lee y siguió caminando hacia el hospital_ _ **-apúrate o llegaremos tarde a ver a Gai sensei-**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo tiene un poco de la novela de Kakashi Hiden, por lo general va a venir poco o va estar algo cambiado respecto de la original, espero les vaya gustando el rumbo de la historia sé que habla mucho de NaruHina pero es la pareja que más me agrado. Comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidas. Y una disculpa anticipada si no les convence mis escenas de accion pero soy bastante nuevo en ese aspecto, espero mejorarlas mas adelante.


	6. UN NUEVO HOKAGUE

Hola buenas noches, si aún siguen la historia lamento haber tardado en actualizar, pero la verdad fue un capitulo bastante complicado y no me ha agradado del todo, espero que les guste y espero actualizar más rápido ya que me tendré más tiempo libre y como leerán me estoy apartando un poco más de la historia original. Les agradezco sus lecturas y los comentarios que dejan, espero y les siga gustando el rumbo que va tomando la historia.

Los recursos para la lectura de este capítulo son:

Letra Negrita-Cursiva= Dialogo de los personajes

Letras entre * son los pensamientos y sueños de los personajes

Letra cursiva= Narración y reacciones de los personajes.

Los escenarios se encuentran entre paréntesis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

País de las Olas

 _Era el gran evento del año, tal parecía que los rumores de un artefacto volador eran ciertos en la plataforma de abordaje cientos de personas despidiendo a los pocos afortunados escogidos para el viaje inaugural del nuevo transporte. Y un ninja asegurando el perímetro para erradicar cualquier signo de peligro, una hermosa mujer cruzo su campo de visión si poder evitarlo un calor subió por su rostro, como si de un golpe se tratase, el viejo Tazuna lo detecto no tardo en expresar su sentir._

 ** _-Es bella no lo crees, ¿eres casado?-_** _Tazuna era viejo y tenía mucha más experiencia que Kakashi así que no titubeo al hacer sus conjeturas_

 ** _-Eh… yo… no-_** _simple pero dudosa respuesta del ninja copia, cuando algo lo saco de su trance una sombra con una capucha_ _ **-*demasiado sospechoso*, si me disculpa Tazuna san creo que tengo que revisar por aquel lugar, seguiremos nuestra charla-**_ _una sonrisa se notó sobre su máscara característica, camino sigilosamente hacia el personaje misterioso a pocos pasos noto el olor del perfume de la linda mujer volteo al sentir un contacto la mujer iba a caer, pero pudo detener su caída_ _ **-disculpe iba distraído-**_ _la mujer solo le sonrío y le agradeció el gesto, volteo y el sujeto aún estaba ahí sin percatarse de nada, se lanzó rápidamente y le toco el hombro, el sujeto que sin pensarlo lanzo una patada Kakashi instintivamente la esquivo, a la patada le siguió otra el movimiento se le hizo bastante conocido, un puño voló y le roso el rostro, tal parecía que sabía que movimientos seguirían y eso es lo que le ayudaba a no ser golpeado pero algo no estaba bien la velocidad era algo formidable en aquel sujeto, lanzo una patada para alejar un poco al ninja "Konoha Sempu" se escuchó en un susurro audible para Kakashi el cual puso sus ojos en blanco sus dudas se habían disipado_ _ **-Lee, eres tú?, donde diablos se metió Gai?-**_ _la patada se quedó en el aire lo habían descubierto_

 ** _-Lo siento Kakashi sensei, pero sabe que cuando a Gai sensei se le mete algo en la cabeza es muy difícil convencerlo de lo contrario-_**

 ** _-Vuelve a la aldea Lee e informa a Tsunade sama de esta situación, yo iré a buscar a Gai-_**

 _Kakashi subió a la nave, pero una turbulencia lo hizo caer sosteniéndose apenas de un filamento, tuvo que emplear fuerza debido a la fricción del aire, apenas y vio una ventanilla abierta se introdujo al interior para buscar a su amigo, despues de unos minutos lo encontró en la cocina, pero extrañamente no había nadie… la cocina estaba sola salieron al pasillo para ver qué pasaba, pero igualmente no había nadie por los pasillos era de extrañarse pero Kakashi siguió conduciendo la silla de Gai, un grito se oyó rápido se dirigieron al baño más cercano abrieron un cubículo y la hermosa mujer estaba ahí escondida e iba a gritar pero Kakashi le cubrió la boca._

 ** _-Silencio no grites, necesito que me ayudes cuidando a mi amigo, tengo que ver que está pasando en el salón principal, parece un secuestro y necesito disipar la amenaza para los civiles-_**

 _La bella mujer pregunto severamente_ _ **-Por qué piensas que los que secuestraron la nave están haciendo un mal, acaso no has visto lo que hacen las aldeas, la última guerra, por ejemplo-**_

 _Kakashi se sorprendió la voz era suave y melodiosa_ _ **-Bueno sabes, la guerra es algo que no se puede controlar lastimosamente tiene efectos colaterales pero eso no se compara con este acto de egoísmo, los shinobis estamos para apoyar a los débiles y mantenerlos a salvo de cualquier amenaza, es cierto que la guerra mato a varios civiles pero no hacer nada ante una amenaza tal como lo era Madara o sus ideales hubiera sido peor-**_ _Kakashi sonrío bajo su masara -en marcha, pronto estaremos a salvo todos no te apures- la bella mujer solo asintió_ _ **-vayamos a la cocina, ahí aguadaran y apenas y vea como está la situación iré a buscarlos-**_ _Kakashi abrió una ventila y se disponía a introducirse per sintió un jalón en la pierna era Gai_

 ** _-Yo iré primero Kakashi, si se pone feo necesitaras apoyo-_**

 _Kakashi iba a replicar, pero sabía que Gai seria testarudo así que cedió y lo ayudo a subir a la ventila, siguieron el ducto que conducía hacia la sala principal y ahí se detuvieron al ver por las rejillas podían ver a un grupo de turistas entre ellos los jounin que iban de infiltrados. Kakashi observaba, eran los más experimentados y capaces shinobis que tenían, veía a distancia y vio cómo se disponían a resolver la situación de peligro, el grupo de tres jounin saltaron de entre el grupo de turistas y solo lograron herir a uno de los ninjas renegados, los otros dos había fallado, cayendo a pie de los ninjas sintieron un frio recorrerles el interior de sus cuerpos el bao del frio escapaba por sus bocas logrando sorprender a Kakashi cuando de repente se convirtieron en hielo. El jounin estaba confundido no había visto ningún movimiento de manos, sintió un piquete en la mano; el jefe de los ninjas había clavado un kunai en la mano del jounin el silencio reino en la sala ni un grito salió de la boca del Ambu hasta que sintió el frio recorrer su interior._

 ** _-Sientes ese frio, es lo último que podrás sentir es triste, pero eso solo para ti-_** _sonrío al aire y exhalo parecía que algo lo incomodo, Kakashi pensó que talvez era su presencia, pero no lo fue_ _ **-te dije que no intervinieras no tienes que venir a arruinar la fiesta-**_ _tal parecía que hablaba con alguien del grupo al menos así se explicaba cómo habían anticipado los movimientos de los jounin_ _ **-regresa a tu lugar Kahyo ya llegara tu momento cuando haya que rescatar a Garyo sama-**_ _el jefe noto la tez pálida del jounin sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia donde el ninja permanecía arrodillado, el bao empezaba a salir, Rahyo sin pensarlo pateo la cabeza del jounin con tal fuerza que logró zafar la cabeza expulsando algunos coágulos de sangre congelados, el cuello ya había adquirido una rigidez poco normal así que solo fue un espectáculo de crueldad hacia los pasajeros que titiritaban de miedo. El silencio era roto por el llanto de las mujeres y niños, Kakashi analizaba los sucesos estaba a punto de llegar a su conclusión cuando un olor a podrido le llego a la nariz._

 ** _-Ugh, Gai no pudiste aguantar-_** _el eco se escuchó logrando alertar a los ninjas rebeldes que dirigieron todos sus ataques hacia el ducto, logrando poner en huida a Kakashi junto con Gai, Kunais atravesaban la lámina del ducto Kakashi se detuvo dejando pasar a Gai_ _ **-escucha Gai regresa a la cocina y escóndete, yo te alcanzare en unos minutos necesito hacerte tiempo-**_ _una bomba explotó cerca del ducto haciendo caer la sección donde estaba Kakashi todos veían hacia donde había caído el pedazo de lámina, esperando a que se disipara el humo para atacar a Kakashi, pero los ninjas caían como si de árboles se tratase todos se alarmaron pues estaban sufriendo más bajas de las que pensaban, Rahyo lanzo un kunai hacia Kakashi, pero él lo esquivo fácilmente pero apenas y cayó al suelo sintió un frio entrar por la planta de sus pies, los ninjas renegados lo atraparon y el frio se detuvo, Rahyo se acerco quería ver quién era el ninja que se había encargado de sus compañeros al ver a Kakashi sonrío socarronamente_

 ** _-Vaya pero si es Kakashi "el ninja cop… más bien el ninja inútil", se dice que desde que perdiste el sharingan ya no eres más que una burla-_** _Rahyo se burlaba ante Kakashi, el cual trataba de zafarse, mientras forcejeaba un golpe sobre el rostro lo hizo desorientarse_ _ **-debes de poner atención cuando tus superiores te hablen-**_ _miro al ninja que tenía sujeto a Kakashi y sin vacilar le ordeno romperle los dedos para evitar cualquier percance y así lo hicieron, Kakashi dio un grito ahogado no podía hacer nada solo ver borrosamente la espalda de Rahyo el cual se disponía a revisar el ducto pero algo lo hizo detenerse junto a uno de sus subordinados, extendió la mano y de la bolsa del ninja saco un kunai corrió hacia Kakashi y se dejó ir sobre rodillas estando a escasos centímetros giro la cadera de tal forma que el kunai que empuñaba con su mano izquierda se hundió en las costillas izquierdas de Kakashi_ _ **-veras aunque seas un inútil aun puedes retrasar mi misión y eso no sería bueno sabes, necesito mermarte lo máximo posible-**_ _la sangre de Kakashi comenzaba a brotar, mientras esto pasaba Gai regresaba a la cocina para diseñar un plan de emergencia._

 _Las dudas de Kakashi se hacían más presentes y fuertes_ _ **-*Acaso lograre ser un buen Hokage… qué diablos acaso llegare a salir vivo de esta*-**_

/*Flash back*/

Konoha

 _Una vez más el invierno llegaba a la aldea, el frío y la nieve hacían mella en los habitantes que increíblemente salían a contribuir para la recuperación de la economía de la que en tiempos pasados habían gozado. En el nuevo distrito comercial se podían ver los establecimientos de comida, algunos ya viejos, pero con nuevas instalaciones otros apenas y abrían sus puertas por primera vez, en un pequeño puesto se podía ver a cierto ninja rubio el cual comía gustosamente un tazón de ramén, a la distancia pudo distinguir a su ex capitán de equipo, si pensarlo comenzó a gritar para atraer su atención._

 ** _-¡Kakashi sensei!... ¡Kakashi sensei!-_** _tal parecía que sus gritos no eran oídos_ _ **-¡Kakashi sensei!-**_ _el rubio volvió a insistir_

 _Por su parte Kakashi iba leyendo tratando de pasar desapercibido y tratando de despejar su mente, pero tal parecía que su ex alumno sería muy insistente así que soltó un suspiro largo y hondo dejándose vencer por la insistencia con la que Naruto se empeñaba a llamarle, guardo su libro "Tácticas Icha-Icha" y comenzó su andar hacia el pequeño restaurant._

 _-_ _ **Hola Naruto que tal tu brazo, se te ve un poco torpe aun-**_

 ** _-Tonterías Kakashi sensei-_** _Naruto daba un fuerte sorbo a su ultimo ramén y dejo caer el tazón haciendo un golpe seco pero cuidadoso_ _ **-la abuela hizo lo mejor que pudo y pues aún estoy poco acostumbrado, Hinata… bueno sabe es difícil-**_ _un sonrojo le cubrió el rostro_ _ **-hablando de la abuela no la has notado distraída, yo creo que ya es la edad-**_ _Kakashi sonrío e iba a hablar, pero noto una sobra atrás de Naruto una silueta por demás inconfundible así que solo cayo, no dijo nada y dejo seguir a su ex alumno_ _ **-tal parece que esta distraída últimamente quizá ya sea el tiempo que se retire, últimamente su humor está complicado dattebayo, pareciera demencia senil-**_

 _Kakashi observaba de frente a Tsunade_ _ **-Bueno yo que puedo decir, Tsunade sama aun es querida y apreciada por los aldeanos, además aún tiene trabajo por delante no lo crees-**_

 ** _-No yo pienso que la anciana ya debería…-_** _Naruto aún no terminaba su oración cuando un golpe lo hizo caer del banco en el que se encontraba sentado, Kakashi solo atino a sobarse la cabeza por el golpe que había recibido el rubio_

 ** _-Idiota si mi humor está al límite es por tu culpa, y tu Kakashi que haces huyendo de tu destino por más que quieras evitarlo, la decisión está tomada-_** _los recuerdos llegaban a su mente la voz de un pequeño rubio diciendo aquel anhelo que ella pensaba estúpido "Me convertiré en Hokage" una pequeña sonrisa se le formo, se inclinó y de la barbilla elevo el rostro de Naruto y le dio un suave beso en la frente para alejarse de nuevo_ _ **-yo lo intente pero encontré a alguien que creyó en mí y después le siguieron muchos más, ven conmigo tenemos que hablar lejos de ese idiota-**_

 _Los dos se fueron alejando del restaurant dejando aun en el suelo a Naruto que un poco confundido seguía ruborizado por el beso que Tsunade había depositado en él, ya que era impensable que la legendaria Sannin mostrara afecto, quizá las perdidas en la guerra la habían hecho tomar conciencia. La confusión acrecentaba en su cabeza claro que no amaba a la anciana algo tenia q pensar. A su espalda una voz muy familiar atrajo su atención._

 ** _-Vaya así que causando alboroto-_** _Iruka le extendía la mano para ayudarle a incorporar_ _ **-que tal tu mano, creo que ya puedes empezar a entrenarla no crees. A decir verdad, quería pedirte un favor, ya que ahora estas libre crees que podrías visitar a mis alumnos-**_ _Iruka dudoso de la respuesta de Naruto prosiguió_ _ **-te eh visto deambular de allá para acá y los niños tienen un nuevo héroe. Sabes es increíble lo que has logrado hasta ahora, quisiera que transmitieras ese empeño y esa confianza a las nuevas generaciones de genins-**_

 ** _-Mmm sabes que soy torpe para hablar Iruka sensei, pero por qué no, tengo bastante tiempo libre y la abuela me ha permitido seguir descansando despues de mi última misión dattebayo-_**

 _El rubio continuo por algunos minutos más la plática con su ex sensei de academia, la nostalgia se hacía presente y uno que otro sonrojamiento por las anécdotas del pasado, así como algunas del presente que lo hacían hasta temblar, los minutos parecían segundos, pero sabía que tenía que dejar ir a sus labores a su ex sensei y pronto él tendría que ir de nuevo a su departamento a organizar, aunque sea un poco la alacena y todo lo demás._

Oficina de la Hokage

 ** _-Tengo noticias del país de las olas y al parecer no es nada bueno-_** _Tsunade veía por la ventana dando la espalda a Kakashi_ _ **-necesito que supervises la seguridad del Tobishachimaru, enviare un grupo de jounins en cubierto, pero necesito que les informes si vez algo extraño desde la plataforma de abordaje, no necesito que tomes acción solo es supervisión, no se te olvide que pronto será tu nombramiento. Ve preparándote solo faltan semanas para que sea el vuelo inaugural-**_

 _/*fin flash back*/_

 _Rahyo ya había supervisado el ducto no encontrando nada, la presencia de Kakashi le era molesta, despues de todo no era el ninja del que había escuchado, volteo la mirada hacia un meditabundo Kakashi que retenía el sangrado con un pedazo de camisa que había logrado arrancar_ _ **-Llévenlo al almacén y vigílenlo-**_

 _Los ninjas renegados levantaron a Kakashi del suelo y lo condujeron al almacén, abrieron la puerta y empujaron al ninja hacia el interior donde cayó sobre una carga de explosivos tal y como les habían hecho llegar en el reporte. Kakashi empezaba a entender la situación y el motivo por el cual la nave se había convertido en el perfecto transporte para la causa rebelde, medito un poco y dejo pasar algunos segundos más para empezar a gritar._

 ** _-Oigan… ayudaaaaaa… algo no está bien-_** _el silencio reinaba así que lo volvió a intentar_ _ **-oigaaaan… ayudaaa-**_ _la rejilla se abrió y uno de los vigilantes le pregunto qué pasaba_ _ **-sabes empiezo a sentir asco, no sabes si esos explosivos son peligrosos, ya sabes apenas y entre en contacto y eh empezado a sentirme mal, su jefe no les dijo nada-**_ _Kakashi empezó a rascarse la nuca y el cuello para hacer más creíble su actuación_ _ **-necesito que traigan a Rahyo en verdad me siento mal-**_ _los vigilantes entraron en pánico así que era el momento adecuado sin mucho esfuerzo Kakashi dejo fuera de combate a los dos renegados con un poco de taijutsu y con dificultad hizo los sellos para invocar a Pakkun_ _ **-necesito que rastrees algunas cargas de explosivos y las desactives, necesito regresar al salón principal y ver la situación de los rehenes-**_

 _Kakashi camino hacia el salón muy sigilosamente, los dedos los había podido reacomodar con mucha dificultad y la herida que tenía en su costado izquierdo aun sangraba un poco, conforme se acercaba podía escuchar los gritos de Rahyo, tal parece que la situación era muy tensa, siguió acercándose y logro ocultarse tras un pilar. Un pequeño estaba tirado sobre los brazos de su madre mientras Rahyo vigilaba a todos los rehenes si descuidar su espalda pudo detectar a Kakashi._

 ** _-Veo que lograste escapar de esos ineptos, sal de ahí Kakashi-_** _Kakashi salió sin tomar acción alguna_ _ **-tal como lo pensé aun si tu sharingan serias una molestia, porque esa resistencia, Garyo sama tiene un objetivo que es la paz y la igualdad entre aldeas ustedes basuras se oponen a su ideal-**_ _estando cerca de Kakashi lo golpeo en el rostro con tal fuerza que lo derribo, una vez en el suelo lo tomo del chaleco levantándolo un poco, y acertó otro golpe_ _ **-es molesto cuando te interrumpen cuando estas ocupado sabes-**_ _acertó otro golpe en la nariz haciendo sangrar al ninja copia lo soltó y se dirigió con sus subordinados_

 ** _-La igualdad dices eso es lo último que veo aquí. Si tanto dices apurarte por la igualdad deja que ese niño sea atendido, el solo es un inocente en medio de esta situación-_** _Kakashi obtuvo una negativa de un ninja con una máscara blanca como la que portaba Haku, replico encontrando un argumento bastante dramático y pudo concluir que la identidad del ninja era el de una kunoichi, despues de dar su argumento y de expresar lamento por las pérdidas y el acaparamiento del personal médico de todas las aldeas logro que la mujer dejara atender al niño, cosa que molesto a Rahyo el cual se dirigió de nuevo hacia el dándole una patada en su costado izquierdo, el quejido fue sonoro y la sangre volvió a humedecer el pedazo de camisa, otro golpe llego al rostro de Kakashi haciendo apoyar en el suelo la única mano que tenía desocupada, Gai no resistió más y se lanzó al ataque contra Rahyo, la patada acertó en el ninja renegado doblándolo totalmente y haciéndolo retroceder, el ataque sorpresa surtía efecto, Gai siguió al taque pero al correr se tropezó y cayó, su vértigo había vuelto cuando tomo conciencia que se encontraba arriba de un transporte. Rahyo no entendía, pero vio un punto débil y se lanzó al ataque sin acertar tal parecía que Gai se ayudaba por el puño borracho que le había visto a Lee, sin pensarlo demasiado lanzo una patada logrando alejar al ninja._

 ** _-Que patético ninja, un ataque y solo eso. Parece que las alturas no te sientan bien no es así-_** _Rahyo aún se dolía de la patada que le habían conectado_ _ **-sus esfuerzos serán inútiles poco a poco nos vamos acercando más a la prisión de sangre donde esta Garyo sama-**_ _lanzo un kunai el cual Gai aludió perfectamente pero no así un golpe que lo alcanzo a rosar haciéndolo caer de nalgas_

 ** _-Idiota, que crees que haces-_** _Kakashi respiraba muy agitado debido a la herida y al castigo recibido despues de todo no podía poner en riesgo a los rehenes_ _ **-no debiste de regresar por mi-**_

Oficina de la Hokage

 _La tensión se sentía en el aire tal parecía que lo que había dicho Lee, podía poner en peligro la paz y los acuerdos que tenía la alianza. Si actuaba deliberadamente podría tomarse a mal, pero si no lo hacía solo provocaría un juicio sobre todo el país del fuego._

 ** _-Maldita sea, Shikamaru… redoblen la vigilancia… Ino… intenta conectar con Kakashi para que nos explique la situación. Pronto iremos a la prisión a apoyarlos solo esperen un poco-_**

 _Tal parecía que los temores de la Hokage eran presagios; por la señal de radio llego la voz del Tsuchikage molesto debido a que la nave estaba sobrevolando el cielo del país de la tierra, la amenaza fue lanzada ya que si no salían de su espacio aéreo serian derivados no importando la tregua alcanzada, Tsunade hizo lo imposible para conseguir más tiempo y es que no podía permitírselo ya que el futuro Hokage se encontraba dentro de esa nave. La preocupación elevaba al triple ya que Naruto se encontraba vagando por ahí como si nada y sería un fastidio si él se enteraba de toda la situación._

 ** _-¡Iruka, llamen a Iruka!-_** _despues de haber solicitado su presencia el maestro de la academia llego despues de un par de minutos_ _ **-Iruka necesito tu ayuda eh escuchando que Naruto ha ido un par de veces a la academia a enseñar a los niños, necesito que lo entretengas, tenemos una situación, pero no quiero involucrarlo-**_

 _Sin preguntar, Iruka salió a la búsqueda del rubio para distraerlo llevándolo de nuevo a la academia._

Sunagakure

 _Las noticias volaban rápido y más si se trataba de la aldea de Suna, en la oficina del Kazekage se podía ver dar vueltas a una joven rubia, la situación no era buena y más cuando los ancianos presionaban al Kazekage para tomar una acción ofensiva. Kankuro por su parte meditaba en un rincón solo tenía que esperar las órdenes del Kazekage, aunque él era el teniente de la guardia de Suna no podía interferir demasiado en las decisiones que tomaba su hermano._

 ** _-Que harás Gaara… pareciera que él no lo sabe aún, pero según los reportes si él se llega enterar todo termina-_**

 _Gaara solo seguía con la mirada a su hermana mayor, aunque no se explicaba sabía que algo le preocupaba a su hermana, sumido en sus pensamientos analizaba toda la situación, sabía que el mejor estratega de todas las aldeas se encontraba resguardando la prisión, pero este no era un ataque razonable era algo más espontaneo y casi suicida._

 ** _-Di algo Gaara, nos enviaras… atacaras… o que vas a hacer-_** _Temari veía fijamente a sus dos hermanos esperando respuestas_ _ **-que harás con tal de mantener a la alianza-**_

 ** _-Yo… solo voy a confiar en las acciones que tome la Hokage-_** _Gaara se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana de su oficina_ _ **-pero… si veo que algo sale mal en esa prisión todos vamos a atacar, no importa si son aliados o no, no tendremos cuidado alguno-**_

 _Temari cayó en la silla con un semblante de derrota, tal parecía que algo no quería que estuvieran en paz. No quedaba más que esperar a como se daban las cosas pidiendo porque a él no se le saliera de las manos la situación o que tuviera la suficiente inteligencia para evadir todos los ataques si algo salía mal._

 ** _-Ahora solo esperen mi orden, Kankuro ve preparando a los escuadrones y avisa los ancianos que solo es una precaución-_**

Prisión Hozukijou

 _La nave estaba a pocos kilómetros de la prisión cuando ya su altura era muy poca, al parecer la sorpresiva explosión había arruinado los planes de los rebeldes no había más remedio que estrellarse, Shikamaru empezaba a diseñar su plan de acción tal parecería que la nave caería en el patio de la entrada principal._

 ** _-_** ** _Sai_** ** _, Tenten y Lee vayan a vigilar la puerta principal s objetivo será asegurarse que nadie se fugue, trataremos de aguantar mientras Tsunade sama llega con los refuerzos-_** _Shikamaru respiraba hondo algo había cambiado no era algo aburrido necesitaba asegurarse de labrar el camino para Naruto_ _ **-tsk, Chouji acompáñame veremos cómo va la nave quizá Kakashi haya logrado salir junto con Gai sensei-**_

 _Paso una hora y el Tobishachimaru caía estrepitosamente frente a la puerta principal, por falta de personal el interior era un caos, los reos se encarrilaron hacia la puerta y así emprender la fuga, pronto los shinobis que se ubicaban en esa zona emprendieron acción ofensiva para evitar una fuga de grandes dimensiones, sin perder a su objetivo buscaban a todos lados sin poder solventar el desorden y Garyo no se veía por ninguna parte, Shikamaru desde lo alto pudo ver como Garyo se escabullía silenciosamente con una cautela como si de un gato se tratase, sin pensarlo se apresuró a seguirlo a pocos metros Shikamaru lanzo su jutsu inmovilizando a Garyo_

 ** _-Ino encárgate de el-_** _Shikamaru espero un par de minutos y libero su jutsu_ _ **-bien es momento de terminar esto, ve y diles a los renegados que todo termino, que te vas a entregar sin oponer resistencia, ve-**_ _antes de que Garyo se alejara le dio una nalgada_

 ** _-¡Kyaaaaa idiota!, qué demonios crees que haces-_** _Ino respondía ya que ella era la que había sentido el contacto_

 ** _-Nada solo me dio curiosidad ver tu reacción-_** _Shikamaru sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho -_ _ **créeme que fue lo que yo esperaba-**_

 _Chouji y los demás hacían su trabajo, Shikamaru se hacía cargo del cuerpo de Ino mientras esta caminaba torpemente hacia el centro del patio y hacer su declaración de rendición, hasta que un fuerte estruendo se oyó por todo el lugar, al parecer los refuerzos habían llegado. Tsunade no se detuvo a nada pues apenas vio la nave en llamas y se dirigió hacia el lugar. Garyo estaba nuevamente sometido y los shinobis de Konoha ya realizaban el conteo de presos. Para Tsunade y el resto de los 9 novatos el panorama no era el más alentador toda la nave estaba en llamas y demasiado destruida, al parecer Kakashi no pudo lidiar con la situación o al menos eso creían, ya que una capa de hielo iba cubriendo la nave para extinguir el fuego_ _y disminuir el daño en los pasajeros, una de las compuertas salió volando, inmediatamente salió rodando y tiritando de frio Gai y los rehenes uno a uno salieron al exterior. Tsunade aguardaba lo peor, pensaba que Kakashi había arriesgado demasiado._

 ** _-Gai-_** _grito enérgica como siempre acaparando la atención del jounin_ _ **-donde demonios esta Kakashi, le di instrucciones precisas y tu… tu como te atreves a desobedecer las órdenes médicas y de tus superiores-**_ _Gai no sabía dónde esconderse solo se hundió en hombros, cuando más tenso estaba el ambiente Kakashi salía de la nave apoyado por la bella dama de cabellera larga_ _ **-Kakashi que demonios pensabas al hacer algo así, sabias que arriesgaste demasiado-**_

 _Kakashi no sabía que decir así que Tsunade siguió_ _ **-antes que todo yo hago entrega de tu nombramiento tómalo como un hecho, cuando regresemos a la aldea haremos la ceremonia de nombramiento-**_ _Tsunade volteo hacia la bella mujer_ _ **-por los reportes me imagino que eres la rebelde con ese jutsu de línea de sangre no es así, tendremos que ponerte en custodia y sentenciarte a pasar toda tu vida…-**_

 ** _-Ehem-_** _Kakashi interrumpió a Tsunade_ _ **-disculpa la interrupción, pero si lo que me dices es cierto entonces tengo mi primer orden… dado que la prisión se quedó sin su señor, yo… nombro como su sucesor a Kahyo-**_ _la decisión de Kakashi sorprendió a Tsunade_ _ **-es la persona idónea por su jutsu de línea de sangre-**_

 _Tsunade no encontró replica que expresar, sonrío disimuladamente y acepto el primer decreto de Kakashi como Sexto Hokage._

Frontera sur de Kumogakure

 _Dos niños jugaban a los ninjas mientras una hermosa niña los observaba, tal parecía que se habían alejado bastante de su aldea, la niña era la rehén de uno de los niños, pero algo no encajaba, a espaldas de la niña unos ninjas empuñaban sus kunais. Uno de los 3 ninjas se acercó a espaldas de la pequeña poniendo su mano sobre el pequeño hombro, la niña se tensó esperando lo peor ya que ni un grito pudo emitir, uno de los niños había logrado vencer._

 ** _-¡Te vencí Sasuke Uchiha!-_** _grito con alegría el niño el cual al voltear hacia donde estaba su amiga se desencajo todo el rostro, pues la niña tenía descansando un kunai sobre su cuello_

 ** _-Vaya ninja, crees poder vencerme, inténtalo-_** _el ninja renegado lo amedrentaba burlonamente_ _ **-si eres capaz de vencer a Sasuke Uchiha bastaran unos segundos, para…-**_

 _El ninja cayo súbitamente al suelo, el niño palideció pues cayo como si hubiese muerto, de pronto de entre los arboles vio salir volando otros dos ninjas en total caída libre, solo fracciones de segundo bastaron para ver a su amiga fuera de peligro._

 ** _-No están muertos si eso te preguntas-_** _escucho una voz a sus espaldas_ _ **-me los llevare a la aldea más cercana, despues de eso ya no serán una molestia igual que ustedes. Espero poder dormir sin ruido-**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ojalá les haya gustado, fue complicado el capítulo y como ya lo escribí al inicio no fue mucho de mi gusto, pero la verdad fueron pequeños detalles, el romance quedo un poco de lado, pero bueno espero sea un buen cambio. Cualquier sugerencia o critica con gusto la tomare en cuenta.


End file.
